Bikini Atoll
by demonview
Summary: Slightly AU. Jane's mother sends her on a singles cruise where she meets a fascinating doctor…My first fic, so please be nice...
1. Chapter 1

Note: I read a lot, but this is my first venture into writing fanfic, so please be nice and don't expect a masterpiece.

* * *

Jane was NOT a happy camper when she found out that her mother's "birthday present" turned out to be a ticket for a singles cruise that she had won in a raffle, but Jane couldn't refuse the look on Angela's face. Sighing, she reluctantly agreed to go. Angela grinned and threw her arms around her daughter, who tried to fend off her overly excited parent.

"Ma! No hugging! No!" Sometimes Jane thought an outsider might believe she was speaking to a dog.

Her brother Frankie tried unsuccessfully to hide his laughter behind a mouthful of lasagne, but Tommy, the youngest sibling, smiled and said, "What could be bad, Jane? Two full weeks of hot chicks in bikinis on beautiful beaches…" His voice trailed off as he imagined the scene.

Jane rolled her eyes. "Try two weeks full of old hairy men wearing speedos. In the hot tub. Together."

"Ew. I see what you mean," Tommy replied. "Is the alcohol free at least?"

Frankie chuckled and chimed in, "Well if it's not, I'm sure Janie can find some hairy old man to buy her drinks…or whatever."

"Boys! Be nice." Angela interrupted. "And Janie, don't assume that all the men will be old and hairy. I know how you feel about body hair, but still – the love of your life could be on this cruise and if you don't go, you'll never meet him!"

"Ma, if I find the love of my life on this cruise, when I come back, I'm going to buy you a house."

"Janie, have some faith!" Angela didn't always appreciate her daughter's snarkiness/sarcasm. "If you don't have a positive attitude, then you'll always end up in the negative."

Tommy tried to rescue his sister. "Ma, have you been spending too much time in the self-help section of the bookstore again?"

"There's nothing wrong with a little motivational help. Just look at your AA meetings." Angela was not always the most tactful individual.

Jane's phone buzzed, and she rose to check the message. "And on that happy note, I'm off to work." She took the cruise paperwork with her to see if she could find a way out of this mess.

* * *

After her work at the crime scene concluded, Jane returned to the station. Frost, her partner, and Korsack, her former partner, were already there. After chasing down some dead end leads, the three decided to call it a night and go for a beer at the Dirty Robber.

Sitting at the booth, Jane looked at the depressed faces of her friends and decided to lighten the mood. "So guys, I got another problem you can help me solve. Hopefully it won't be as difficult as this murder."

"What did your mother do this time, Janie?" Korsack knew Jane and her family very well.

Jane smirked and pulled out the cruise packet her mother had given her. Korsack suspiciously opened the large envelope and focused on the cruise ticket. "Woah, Janie! Your mother is sending you on a Carribean cruise?"

"Yeah sounded great until she told me it's a SINGLES cruise. Can you believe that shit?" Jane's anger at her mother's interference with her personal life was obvious to the older man.

"Old hairy men in speedos. Gonna be rough, Jane." Frost finally voiced his opinion on the matter, briefly looking up from his examination of the fine print on the cruise agreement to glance meaningfully at Korsack's abundant midsection. Korsack frowned back at him.

Jane laughed. "See, now that's exactly what I said!"

"So when do you leave?" Korsack asked.

"Three weeks from tomorrow," Jane replied. "So we've got 22 days to figure out how I can get out of this."

"We?" Frost laughed. "Well, I hate to tell you this, Jane, but if you told your mother you were going to go, you know she's going to throw you onto that boat herself if she has to." Korsack nodded in agreement.

Jane sighed and rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I really hate my family. Anyone up for doing shots tonight?"

* * *

[Three weeks later]

"Ma, you didn't have to come all the way out here to see me off." Jane's annoyed tone was obvious. "I'm a big girl; I can check in on my own."

"I know, Janie, I just want to make sure you get on the boat safely, that's all," Angela replied sweetly, putting her arms around her daughter.

Jane struggled out of the embrace and took a deep breath to try and calm down. "Right. I'm sure that's ALL you're here for." Jane rolled her eyes and looked around. Surprised, her breath caught in her throat as she noticed a stunning woman walking up the gangway in 3 inch heels, her strawberry blonde hair blowing in the wind and her emerald green dress clinging to her hips.

"Jane, what are you looking at?" Angela asked. "Jane? Janie?" Her voice rose in volume as Jane ignored the question. Angela peered around, seeing a handsome man with a military bearing boarding the ship. "Ooooh, Janie! He's very attractive!" Angela grabbed her daughter's arm.

"Huh? Who?" Jane finally noticed that her mother was trying to get her attention.

"Last call for boarding!" The announcement rang out on the dock.

"Oh, Janie, you're going to have such a good time, but I'm going to miss you!" Angela tightly hugged her daughter, tears forming in her eyes.

"Ok, Ma, I gotta get on board now." Jane hugged her mother back only briefly before taking

"Love you, Janie!" Angela called out.

"You too, Ma," Jane muttered. Even if you are hopelessly interfering, she finished the sentence in her head.

At the end of the gangway, Jane showed the steward her ticket and was directed to her stateroom. On the way, she caught a glimpse of the green dress and red-blonde hair out of the corner of her eye and smiled slowly. Perhaps this cruise will be more interesting than I had anticipated, she thought.

* * *

Note: So, should I continue? Thoughts and comments are always appreciated, unless they're mean.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: So I've seen a lot of other authors say that reviews are love and for certain sure that's the truth! Y'all have inspired me so much. Thanks for feeding my desperate need for acceptance and such J I just hope I can live up to your expectations…

* * *

It was only the second day of her so-called vacation, and Maura was already bored. She had studied the map of the ship provided in her stateroom. Then she explored the ship from its top deck – complete with swimming pool, whirlpool tub, quarter-mile long track and fitness center – to the lifeboats kept on the lower levels. It seemed somewhat excessive to her. Does a ship really need an art gallery? An indoor tennis court? Four different restaurants? An arcade? Returning to her stateroom, Maura sighed. This was not her ideal vacation, but she figured that she might as well get some fresh air, so she picked up the most recent edition of the Journal of Forensic Science and went out on deck. After roaming around for a few minutes, Maura settled down on a lounge chair next to the pool and opened the journal to an interesting article concerning the rehydration of burned tissue.

Hearing footsteps behind her, Maura looked up and saw a stunning woman jogging on the track. She was a vision, and Maura's eyes drank deeply. From her wildly flowing curly deep brown hair, angular cheekbones and luscious lips, her swan-like neck and prominent collar bones, over her small pert breasts and the toned abdominal muscles revealed by her black sports bra, to her narrow hips and long perfectly proportioned legs emphasized by tight stretch pants. Maura's heart raced, beating in time with the brunette's stride.

Although Maura had been attracted to women before, she had never felt so strongly drawn to a complete stranger. Is this what the term love at first sight meant? No, it couldn't be; that was only a rationalization for the surge of chemicals released when one saw a healthy, strong prospective mate. But this woman couldn't be her mate, could she? Maura realized that she was panting as she watched the brunette's shapely gluteas maximus contract and release as she continued jogging around the track. She watched until the woman disappeared behind the locker rooms, her mind only forming one thought: wow.

* * *

Jane exited the shower feeling refreshed, relishing in the clean air blowing into the room from the open balcony door. She dressed in a comfortable pair of old jeans and a red sox t-shirt and walked down the stairs to the dining room for lunch.

As Jane examined the buffet offerings, she felt someone bump into her and turned around. A tall, Italian man holding a beer can was slightly swaying behind her. He took a sip and belched loudly. "Sorry, that was my bad," he said as his eyes roamed over Jane's body. "Woah! You look hot!"

Jane simply raised one eyebrow at him.

"No, seriously. You look really hot! What's your name, babe? I'm Giovanni."

"Jane," she replied, turning away to pick up a tray. "And don't call me babe." She walked away from him and towards the burger station.

Giovanni followed her. "Hey, wanna see somethin' cool?"

"If I said no, would you go away?" Jane was not amused by this drunken clown.

Giovanni chuckled. "You're funny and hot! I like it!" He stepped in front of Jane and said, "Here, check this out!" He chugged his beer and crushed the can on his forehead. "Pretty cool, right?"

"I'm so amazed I could wet myself." Jane's voice dripped with sarcasm.

Giovanni grinned broadly and moved closer. "That's hot, babe!" He wrapped his long arm around her and as his hand edged closer to Jane's butt, she grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm around behind his back. "Woah! You like bein' in charge? That's hot!" Giovanni was not getting the hint. Standing behind him, Jane rolled her eyes and let him go. Sometimes, it was just better to ignore them, she supposed. Shaking her head, Jane stepped around Giovanni and picked up a cheeseburger and some fries. She grabbed a bottle of water and proceeded to the dining room.

Jane looked around for an empty seat, and her eyes stopped on a table near the windows where the stunning strawberry blonde she had seen boarding the ship sat alone. Jane had never really had trouble talking to women before, but for some reason she felt nervous about this one. The woman rand her hand through her hair, showing off her ample cleavage and verdant cashmere sweater, and gazed out the window. Then she heard a loud voice behind her. "Hey babe, let's go get a table over near the bar!" Jane cringed at Giovanni's voice. Seeking to avoid spending any more time in his presence, she said, "Oh, I'm so sorry. I see someone I have to go talk to." She began walking towards the beauty dressed in green. Jane was always one for confronting her fears, anyway.

* * *

Maura didn't see Jane walking purposely towards her and jumped a little when Jane's tray hit the tabletop. Jane sat in the chair and said, "I hope you don't mind if I join you. Jackhole over there was getting just a little too persistent. What kind of ass gets that blazing drunk before noon? I know the alcohol is free, but still…"

Maura's jaw had dropped when she saw the gorgeous woman sitting across from her and couldn't speak despite Jane's casual attitude.

"My name's Jane Rizzoli, by the way." Jane held out her hand to shake Maura's.

Maura's manners kicked in and she was able to reply, "Dr. Maura Isles. It's nice to meet you." She shook Jane's hand, and both woman felt their fingers tingling at the contact.

"Oooh a doctor! My Ma will be impressed that I actually met a doctor on this boat." Jane grinned at the light-haired woman.

"Your mother likes doctors?" Maura asked curiously, unable to tear her gaze away from the deep brown eyes across the table. She hadn't taken a bite of her salad since the brunette had joined her.

Jane chuckled. "Yeah. And lawyers, executives, businessmen, accountants. Pretty much anyone who might make enough money to support me when I'm barefoot and pregnant." Jane smiled ruefully and unwrapped her burger.

"You're having a child? Congratulations. Though I'm not certain what it has to do with your lack of footwear." Maura's brow crinkled in confusion. She wasn't quite sure what to make of this woman, but her heart was racing nonetheless.

Jane laughed out loud at Maura's serious tone, and a shiver ran up Maura's spine. "No, Maura, it's just an expression. You know, like patriarchical society wants all women to be dependent on them and do nothing but cook, clean and reproduce?"

Maura blushed, feeling embarrassed for her failed understanding yet liking the sound of her name when it was said in Jane's raspy voice. "Oh. Right. So your mother sent you on this cruise?" Maura asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Yeah, she won it in some kind of raffle. She's always trying to find me a man." Jane rolled her eyes meaningfully. "I mean, I love my Ma, don't get me wrong, but sometimes she just…doesn't get it, you know?"

The more Jane spoke, the more Maura wondered if her whiskey voice was any indication of how Jane's lips would taste. She knew she had taken too long to respond to Jane's last comment when Jane squinted a bit and gave her a questioning look. "So does it sound like too much of a line if I ask what a gorgeous woman like you is doing on a boat like this?"

Maura laughed. "My parents thought it would give me some time to recover from my recent breakup with my fiance before I go back to work in the fall."

"You were engaged?" A strange feeling was making its way through Jane's chest as she thought of the doctor being in a relationship.

"Yes. He was a nice man I suppose, but something just didn't feel right." Maura didn't know why she was sharing so many intimate details of her life with this relative stranger, but for some reason, Jane immediately put her at ease. "I couldn't explain my feelings to his satisfaction and eventually he gave me an ultimatum, which needless to say, I did not appreciate."

"Ah. One of those. Been there done that myself. Well, sort of."

"Sort of?" Strangely, Maura wanted to know all the gruesome details of Jane's past.

"Without the engagement part; we just lived together. Let's just say I will never date another FBI agent again. You would think that a law enforcement professional would understand why I do what I do, but he still wanted me to quit my job and pop out 2.5 kids."

"Actually, although 2.5 is the average number of children born to married couples in the United States overall, it is obviously physically impossible to have one-half of a child. Thus, some couples will have two children or less and others will have three children or more, leading to the calculated average of 2.5…." Maura's voice trailed off as she noticed one corner of Jane's mouth twitch and her left eyebrow inch upwards. "I'm sorry. I tend to ramble when I'm nervous. I think it stems from the over- or under-firing of electrical impulses in certain areas of the brain in response to external stimuli. The lymbic system, for example, tends to become overactive when an individual is threatened by…. I'm sorry; I'm doing it again." Maura sighed and dropped her gaze to her hands as they rested on the table beside her salad bowl. She hoped that Jane wouldn't find her rambling too off-putting.

Jane smiled and reached out, brushing Maura's hand with her fingers. "Don't apologize. It's actually really cool that you know all that." Her fingertips tingled once again at the brief contact with Maura's smooth skin.

"Do you really think so, Jane?" Maura's hazel eyes met Jane's brown ones and she felt her pulse speed up even more.

"Absolutely positively!" Jane's enthusiasm made Maura chuckle. "Now, where were we?" Jane actually had forgotten what they had been discussing, possibly as a result of an over-active lymbic system, she thought, her smile widening to show her straight, white teeth.

Maura's breath hitched, and her racing thoughts stilled. Jane's face had seemed perfect before, but that smile emphasized her angular cheeckbones beautifully. "Um, I think you were talking about the FBI?"

"Oh right, Dean. He was an asshat. 'nuff said," Jane mumbled.

Normally, Maura would object to the profanities that seemed to fly out of the brunette's mouth, but for some reason, coming from Jane they seemed almost cute. "Ok, then let's change the subject. Why don't you tell me about your job?"

"I'm a detective with the Boston PD. I'm in the narcotics unit now, but I'm hoping to get into Homicide. I love my job, but it doesn't really make for great relationships. I think that's partially why my Ma set up this vacation. She doesn't want me to end up the crazy old cat lady." Jane snorted at that possibility.

"You have a cat?" Maura asked.

Jane laughed, enjoying Maura's literal take on her every sarcastic comment. It was refreshing, though from anyone else she would probably find it annoying. "Nope, just a little dog named Jo Friday. I wanted to sneak her on board, but I didn't want her to get seasick."

Maura replied, "Actually, many land mammals have a very difficult time adjusting to unfamiliar motion and tend to suffer from vertigo and motion sickness more often than humans, so that was a good decision, Jane."

Jane grinned, liking it when Maura approved of her actions, and decided to up the flirtiness a bit. "So are you going to the meet-and-greet thing tonight?"

"I hadn't yet determined whether it would be worthwhile, but if you're going then perhaps I'll put in an appearance," Maura smiled and looked directly into Jane's eyes.

Jane felt her heartbeat quicken and breathed, "Well, then, hopefully I'll see you there." Continuing the eye contact, Jane smiled and stood up. "Just remember: if you see a tall, Italian guy with an oversized necklace and a beer can, run away. Fast." Picking up her tray, Jane strode towards the garbage bins. As she placed her now-empty tray on the shelf above one of the bins, she looked back over her shoulder and saw Maura watching her, laughing.

As she watched Jane walk away, Maura's grin widened, and she realized that this was the first time she had actually enjoyed herself since she broke up with Garrett. She wondered what fun the night would bring. _Oh no, what am I going to wear?_ Maura thought. _I didn't pack anything formal! I'd better go check out that boutique downstairs._


	3. Chapter 3

Note: So I've decided that being on a favorites list or being followed is almost as awesome as reading all your kind reviews! And yes, more reviews will most likely = more/faster updates, but I warn you that work does tend to interfere with the more fun aspects of life sometimes. Sigh. Good thing I like my job, I suppose. Ok, on to the story!

* * *

Running into the ballroom ten minutes late, Jane was shocked as her arm was immediately encased in the vice-like grip of Sonya, the ship's activities coordinator. Jane had met her briefly when she boarded the ship, but had never dreamed that she had such strong hands. Her left eyebrow raised, Jane began to speak, but was interrupted by the woman's shrill voice. "Oh thank goodness you're here! Now go on over there and sit down already!"

Jane looked pointedly down at Sonya's hand, which was still gripping her arm. As Sonya let go with a muttered "oh, sorry," Jane finally noticed the sign just inside the doorway: "Tonight! Speed Dating! Meet lots of great single guys or gals quick!"

Jane's eyes widened. "Oh no! No no no no no!" Dealing with her mother trying to set her up with random guys was bad enough, but to do it on her own, while watching Maura flirt with them…Jane's feet moved backwards of their own accords, but she was stopped by the feeling of a hand pressing into her lower back.

"Leaving so soon?" Maura's voice sounded disappointed.

Jane turned around, and her jaw dropped. Maura's strawberry hair was held up off of her shoulders by a feathered clip, revealing the long slope of her neck, the pale skin gleaming in contrast to the stark black of the dress. Her eyes drifting slowly downward, Jane noticed that, although the neckline of the dress was high, Maura's shoulders were bare, and a teardrop shaped cut-out revealed the inner slopes of her breasts. The black fabric shimmered as it caressed the curves of Maura's waist and hips and then flared out, the flowing hem ending just above her knees. Her strong legs were covered by sheer stockings and on her feet were what Jane would call fuck-me heels. "Wow," Jane breathed.

Maura blushed, gazing into Jane's chocolate eyes. _I guess I picked correctly_, Maura thought, smiling.

The moment was broken by Sonya's voice. "Excellent! Another beautiful gal for our event! Now come on, both of you!" Sonya gave each of them a button with a number on it and pushed them towards the room, where numerous women were already seated individually. Jane and Maura exchanged looks; Jane rolled her eyes and gestured towards the still-open ballroom doors, while Maura mouthed "be nice," and began walking towards one of the two remaining tables. Jane sighed, but followed Maura further into the room, hoping that, if nothing else, she would avoid another encounter with Sonya. She could already feel bruises forming on her arm.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, let our event begin!" Apparently Sonya had found a microphone, not that she needed one, Jane thought. "Ladies, please take your places, and gentlemen, please proceed in an orderly fashion to the first table number on your lists! And remember to move one table to your left when you hear the bell!" Sonya's voice echoed throughout the ballroom, but Jane scarcely paid attention as the first man who sat across from her was none other than Giovanni, with yet another beer can in his hand.

"Hey, babe! You look hot!" Giovanni had clearly not learned his lesson from earlier that day.

"You've got to be kidding me." Jane was not happy with her first so-called date.

"No kidding! I mean, maybe you're not as fancy-dressed as some of the other girls, but I'm cool with that!" As Giovanni spoke, Jane's face darkened, but he didn't seem to understand the hint. "It's like ice cream, ya know? Lotsa different flavors," Giovanni chuckled, licking his lips. "I'd love to lick your face right now, babe, you're so hot!" He reached his hands out towards Jane.

Jane had been taking a sip of her beer, but at that last statement she unintentionally inhaled the cold liquid and began coughing.

"Woah, babe, are you ok?" Giovanni seemed concerned. "Need some mouth-to-mouth?" He laughed at his own bad joke and chugged the remainder of his beer.

Regaining her breath, Jane was about to shove the empty can down Giovanni's throat, but was stopped by the loud bell suddenly ringing throughout the ballroom. "Oh, I'm so sorry you have to leave," she said sarcastically.

"S'alright, babe!" Giovanni responded. "I'll see ya round!" He rose from the chair and walked over to sit down at Maura's table. Jane heard his loud "hey, babe, you look hot" and rolled her eyes dramatically.

"That guy really knows how to talk to the ladies, huh?" a deep voice asked from across Jane's table. "I'm Casey Jones." He held his hand out for Jane to shake.

She returned the gesture and replied, "Jane Rizzoli, Boston PD." She figured it was best to get the job question out of the way, hoping that it would scare off some of the eligible bachelors.

"Police officer?" Casey asked. "That's great. I'm a military man, myself. Lieutenant Colonel of the 58th division. I used to serve in the military police, too. What department are you with?"

Wow, Jane thought. He actually sounds sincere. As she began to reply, however, Casey continued speaking, "I also used to serve in the 148th airborne, piloting rescue missions over in Afganistan." His voice droned on, and Jane's vision began to glaze over. She nodded from time to time, trying to seem at least somewhat interested in Casey's clear exaggerations, while glancing over at Maura's table, her eyes narrowing as she saw Giovanni stroking Maura's hand.

Finally, after what seemed like an hour rather than five minutes, the bell sounded, and Casey rose to move on. "I'll see you soon, then, yes?" he asked. Jane grunted noncommittally, still staring at Giovanni, just to make sure he actually left Maura's table.

Eleven dates and what felt like eleven years later, Jane was reaching the end of her rope when the bell rang again, saving her from having to hear the end of yet another I'm-so-awesome story.

Then she heard a nasal voice ask, "So, how are we doing tonight?"

"_I'm_ annoyed, so I guess _we_ are doing poorly," Jane responded, turning in her seat to see an older man in a cheap suit. And was that a toupee?

The man smiled warily. "My name is Dr. Byron Slucky. I'm a trauma surgeon. You?"

"Detective Jane Rizzoli," she held out her hand to shake, but Byron immediately put his hands behind his back.

"Sorry, we don't shake hands. Our hands are our paycheck."

"Riiiight," Jane drew out the word, raising one eyebrow. "So what part does _our_ hair play?"

"What?!" Byron jumped out of his chair in surprise, his toupee shifting slightly to the left.

"Oh, come on, man. That piece is sooo obvious," Jane suppressed a smile at his reaction to someone not kissing his ass.

"Well, we're not staying here to be insulted!" Byron huffed, stalking off before the bell even rang.

Jane shook her head, then leaned her elbows on the table and put her head in her hands. All she had wanted was a nice evening with Maura, maybe some conversation and a few drinks, and she got this crap? _I shaved my legs for this?_ Jane sighed.

* * *

Maura was normally extremely polite, but Casey's constant talking about his accomplishments was getting on her last nerve. It was actually an impressive feat to accomplish in a very short span of time, but Maura had wanted to spend the evening flirting with Jane and seeing how much she could make Jane squirm just by minutely adjusting her new dress, but now… Maura glanced over at Jane, seeing her sitting alone with her head in her hands, and had an idea that made her smile. She stood up from the table while Casey was mid-sentence, mumbled something about needing to help a friend, and glided towards Jane.

Maura sat down across from Jane and said, "Well, hello there. My name is Maura Isles, and it's a pleasure to meet you."

Jane looked up, smiling. She was pleasantly surprised with Maura's flirtatious sense of humor.

Maura smiled back and said, "Well, I only have five minutes to make a good impression, so should I keep up the charade or regale you with the fascinating statistics on the success of speed dating or lack thereof?"

Jane chuckled. "C'mon Maura, lets get out of here," she suggested.

In fake shock, Maura responded, "Why, Jane, we've only just met! What kind of girl do you think I am?"

Jane laughed out loud, and Maura had never before heard such a beautiful sound. She stood up and held out her hand to Jane expectantly. "Shall we go?"

Jane stood up quickly, taking Maura's hand, and led the beautiful woman out of the room, stopping at the doorway to look back and smile at the roomful of disappointed men. She kept hold of Maura's hand as the two walked towards the bar located one deck below.

They sat at the bar and ordered drinks when they arrived – beer for Jane and wine for Maura – and both women were relieved that there were few other people nearby. Conversation flowed easily from topic to topic as the women got to know each other. Every now and then, Jane interjected a sarcastic joke about one or another of her "dates" from earlier in the evening, and Maura laughed every time, though Jane's impression of the doctor and his toupee was her favorite. As the two opened up to each other, divulging personal information that they usually kept private, they moved closer, until eventually their legs and shoulders were touching. Jane was surprised at how comfortable she felt with Maura, since she normally hated this kind of physical contact, even from women that she had dated. But she decided to just enjoy the feeling, and hope it was mutual.

The hour grew late, and soon enough both women were stifling yawns. Jane walked Maura back to her stateroom. "So, New York tomorrow. Whatcha gonna do in the big city?"

"I have several shopping appointments set up," Maura replied.

"Since when do you need appointments for shopping?" Jane asked humorously.

"Oh, it's always been that way with the designer botiques." Maura spoke as if going to designer botiques was no big deal. Then, not wanting to spend a day away from Jane, she asked, "would you like to join me?"

"Well, honestly, I'm not normally big on clothes shopping, and I kinda had plans with some relatives," at this statement, Jane rolled her eyes. "But maybe we could meet later for dinner?" She asked, looking directly into Maura's eyes.

"Jane, are you asking me out on a date?" Maura smiled shyly.

"Yes. This is a singles cruise, isn't it? I thought that was the point." Jane winked at Maura.

Maura giggled. "Yes, I suppose that's true." She took Jane's hand in her own and said seriously, "I'd love to go out on a date with you, Jane."

"Excellent!" Jane said excitedly. "How about we meet at Cielo in Little Italy? They have a fantastic fettuchini alfredo, and veal milanese, and their cannoli," Jane hummed in appreciation.

Maura watched Jane's lips vibrate and swallowed. Breathlessly, she replied, "That sounds great. How about around six?"

Jane reached out her hand and touched Maura's cheek. "I'll see you then." She smiled and walked off towards her own stateroom.

Maura entered her room, threw herself on the bed and softly squealed, kicking her feet in the air. She almost couldn't believe that she was going on an official date with the most beautiful and fascinating woman she had ever met.


	4. Chapter 4

NOTE: Sorry for taking so long with this update. My laptop keyboard decided to malfunction for a while and it's virtually impossible to write a story without the letters H and J. Thankfully my computer geek friend managed to fix the problem, so here we go….and by the way, a lot happens in this chapter so be prepared . . . .

* * *

Jane's cousin Marco was always just a little too interested in her sex life. Maybe it was because he had never had sex with a woman, being flamboyantly gay himself since the age of six (when he was caught kissing his best friend), but Jane had never appreciated his incessant questions about how women actually had sex with each other. Nor his insistence on criticizing her (mostly masculine) wardrobe. Until today, when Jane planned to ask for his help. She chuckled as she climbed into a taxi, thinking of the shocked look Marco would have on his face when she actually asked him to take her shopping – for a dress. And heels. There was just one thing that Jane hadn't planned for…

As she stepped out of the cab outside of Marco's apartment building, Jane was immediately enveloped in a hug so tight she could barely breathe. "Oh, my Janie!" her mother exclaimed. "I know you've only been gone for a day, but I missed you so much that I decided to make a trip down here to see your Aunt Theresa and Uncle Tony so we could all enjoy the day together!"

Jane exhaled loudly, choking out, "Ma, I can't breathe." She saw Marco walking up behind her mother and glared at him. He mouthed, _I'm sorry, I didn't know until this morning._ Jane just continued to glare; she knew how to hold a grudge.

"How about letting us get a hug from our favorite niece?" A deep voice said from behind Jane.

When her mother finally released her, Jane turned and happily said, "Uncle Tony! Aunt Theresa! It's really great to see you!" She hugged her aunt first, a genuine smile on her face. Jane really did love Marco's parents and didn't get to see them as often as she would like. She was surprised, however, when she embraced her uncle and he whispered into her ear, "Before you get upset, just remember that this wasn't my idea." Jane's eyebrows lowered as she considered what her mother could have planned for her this time.

* * *

Maura didn't really have friends or family to share her anxiety with, so when she woke up she dealt with her irrational fears in her usual way: with shopping. While Maura truly admired the creative thought, expression, and true craftsmanship that went into designer clothing, she also enjoyed the feeling of being taken care of by the salespeople in such stores. Although Maura was intelligent enough to know that they were employees and just doing their jobs, she still felt much better after sharing her fears with a virtually anonymous listener.

On this particular occasion, Maura was having difficulty understanding why she felt so drawn to Jane, so comfortable with her, and why she so desperately wanted this date to go well. It was much more than physical attraction, Maura was certain. Physical attraction was a matter of hormones, neurotransmitters and evolutionary development, all easily explained by science. Her feelings for Jane, however, were not.

"Do you understand what I'm trying to say, Karen?" Maura asked as she browsed through a rack of shoes.

"Of course I do. It's called love at first sight," the saleswoman replied, somewhat touched by her customer's vulnerability.

"But that concept has no basis in reality, you know. What is commonly termed 'love at first sight' is nothing more than a chemical response that evolved over thousands of years in order to perpetuate the species."

"Then why are you trying so hard to fight it?" Karen asked. "If it's an evolutionary thing, then why not just go with it? Enjoy it?"

Maura had no response to Karen's logic. Instead, she just smiled at the thought of enjoying Jane.

* * *

Jane was surprised at how easy it was to convince her mother to change her plans. In fact, Angela was ecstatic to be included in the dress-Jane-up-for-her-date day, and all Jane had to do was mention that it was with a doctor for her mother to be over the moon – and forget all about that whole horse-drawn carriage ride across the park that Jane had been avoiding for twenty years. Anytime Angela asked a question about the doctor, however, Jane was careful to use neutral pronouns. She hated this game, but Marco thought it was hilarious. He chuckled at every question and laughed at every answer. Jane just gave him dirty looks behind her mother's back and hoped it was all worth it to find the perfect outfit for her first date with Maura.

Jane was far more nervous than she would admit. She had never before had such a reaction to anyone, had never felt her skin tingling from such brief touches, felt her mouth curving upward in a smile whenever she thought of someone. She had never wanted to impress anyone so much that she was willing to do something so far outside of her comfort zone.

"Oh, c'mon, Jane, just tell me his name!" Angela pleaded.

Marco knew Jane well enough to see her discomfort and took pity on her, interrupting Angela's questions with a suggestion. "Here, Jane, what about this one?" He handed her a black dress with an asymetrical hem.

"Is it supposed to look like someone's hand slipped with the scissors?"

Marco just rolled his eyes, used to his cousin's resistance to feminine attire, but Jane's mother scolded, "Jane! You wanted to look nice for your date (and can I just say how happy I am that you're going on a date with a doctor!) and we are just trying to help you, so you can just get rid of that attitude right now, young lady!"

Rolling her eyes again, Jane saw Marco looking through another rack. "You know, I think we've just about exhausted the possibilities of this store," he said. "Why don't you go try those on now?" Jane sighed and silently walked towards the fitting rooms at the back of the store, carrying several dresses.

When Marco began following Jane, however, Angela objected, "Marco! Where do you think you're going?"

"To the fitting room with Jane," he replied, his face confused. "How can I give her my expert opinion without seeing her in these dresses?"

"Marco, that is just…inappropriate behavior. You're not children anymore; you shouldn't be in there!"

"Why not?" Marco asked. "It's not like I'm going to be checking out my _cousin_, who's a _girl_. That's yick on multiple levels, Aunt Angela." He shook his head and entered the fitting room.

Angela gave him a confused look and followed, noticing that there were already two dresses carelessly thrown on the ground outside the small enclosure where Jane's arms were visible as she struggled to pull a third dress off over her head.

Marco sighed. "You're never going to be a real girl if you throw clothes around like an old, balding straight man, Jane." A black dress hit him in the head, and he laughed, as Angela began picking up the mess.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" asked a quiet voice from behind Angela.

Angela turned around to apologize for her daughter's lack of care with the rather expensive clothing when she noticed the girl's eyes widen and her mouth open as if she were in shock, and she turned back to glare at her daughter when she saw that Jane had emerged from the small fitting room – in a dress. Jane looked so pretty that Angela's eyes watered.

"Oh, Jane, that's the dress." Marco was almost speechless, having never seen his cousin look so beautiful.

"Yes, that red really complements your skin tone." The saleswoman said, her eyes running up and down Jane's body and a small smile on her face. "Have you ever done any modeling?"

Marco snorted, amused by the look of horror on Jane's face as she contemplated that question. Jane retreated back into the fitting room to put her own clothes back on. "Ok, time for shoes!" she said when she had emerged with a little too much enthusiasm for it to sound genuine.

As Jane stood in the line waiting to check out, and Marco had escaped outside, her mother took the opportunity to continue questioning her about the doctor. Finally, as they reached the counter and Jane handed her credit card to the cashier, Angela whined for the what seemed like the fiftieth time that morning, "Janie, why won't you tell me his name?"

"Fine, Ma, you really want to know? Her name is Maura. Maura Isles," Jane smiled, liking the way the beautiful name rolled off of her tongue. Then she felt a hard slap on her upper arm. "Ow," she said, even though it didn't hurt that much.

"Why didn't you tell me you liked women, Janie?" Angela asked angrily. "All this time, I've been trying to set you up so you could have a loving family and you didn't even have the decency to tell me that I've been looking for the wrong gender?" She slapped Jane on the arm again ("Ow!") and began walking away, muttering to herself about the ungratefulness of children. Then she turned around and asked loudly, "So are we going to find some shoes to go with that dress or what?" Angela tapped her foot impatiently.

Jane sighed and rolled her eyes, anticipating the moment that the shock and anger wore off and her mother began asking truly intrusive questions, which was the real reason that she had avoided this moment for as long as possible, though she would have preferred for it not to have happened in front of a crowd of people, who were now staring at Jane awkwardly. "Yeah, Ma," Jane replied quietly, taking her credit card back and wincing at the amount on her receipt.

Jane took her bag and joined her mother and Marco outside, where Angela was already busy scolding Marco for not telling her that Jane was gay.

"Well, Aunt Angela, I never told you I was gay either," he responded.

Angela smacked Marco on the shoulder. "You too? What's wrong with kids these days? Did you think it would matter to me? Honestly." She shook her head and looked towards the sky.

"Ma, seriously, are you really ok with this?" Jane asked nervously.

"Well of course I am, Janie! I'm just mad as hell that you didn't tell me sooner!"

Jane sighed with relief. "I was afraid you wouldn't approve. I mean, you did sort of force me into dates with loads of men and all. And you hate it when I do anything that isn't girly."

"Janie," Angela replied, putting her arm around her daughter. "No matter what I may think or say about your life, there is nothing, absolutely nothing, that would make me stop loving you." Angela smiled and hugged Jane until she began squirming.

"Ok, thanks Ma, I get it. Enough with the hugging now, please." Jane tried to escape her mother's grasp, as Marco chuckled and put his arms around both women, pulling them into a group hug. "Ok, ok! Time for shoes!" Jane said loudly, attempting to end the strange display of family affection as soon as possible.

* * *

Maura arrived at the restaurant a few minutes early, and as she entered she noticed that the décor was classy, all black and white and stainless steel. Not what she had expected from Jane, given her apparent preference for casual clothing and foul language. She approached the hostess, gave her name, and said that she was meeting someone. "Oh! Dr. Isles! You're lucky tonight. You'll be sitting at the chef's table. Please follow me." The hostess led Maura to a small table towards the back of the restaurant that was semi-enclosed with a translucent screen. A waiter came to the table, bringing glasses of water. She was about to ask about the lack of menus when she heard the hostess call from the front of the restaurant, "Jane! You look stunning!"

"Thanks, Kerry," Jane replied. "Is she here yet?"

"At the table waiting for you, gorgeous," Kerry pointed towards the back of the restaurant.

Maura heard heels clicking on the black and white checkered floor and stood up, adjusting her black dress and smoothing a few wrinkles. When she looked up, Jane was in front of her, smiling. It was difficult to tear her eyes away from the shape of Jane's lips, but when Maura saw the dress, her jaw dropped. It was a deep red, almost maroon, tightly fitted to emphasize Jane's athletic form. The thin satin straps dropped into a v-neck, low enough so that Maura was certain that Jane was not wearing a bra, and continued wrapping around the dress to form a bottom hem that ended several inches above her knees. The remainder of the dress was velvet, in the same deep red color that perfectly complemented Jane's olive skin. Maura's eyes followed the lines of satin down Jane's body, and kept going downwards, noting the long, toned legs, down to Jane's thin ankles, wrapped in the multiple straps of matching red three-inch heels.

"Jane," Maura breathed, "you look…._hot_."

Jane chuckled. "Thanks. You look pretty gorgeous yourself."

They continued to stand there, staring at each other, until a deep voice resonated, "Well, sit down ladies, and let me show you the delights of Cielo!"

"Maura, meet my cousin Marco," Jane introduced them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Maura said, shaking Marco's hand. "Are you the chef here?" she asked, noticing his jacket.

"Yes, though sadly the talent does not run in the family, if you know what I mean," he replied, smirking at Jane.

"How could you possibly know anything about my cooking, Marco?" Jane asked, teasingly.

Without blinking, Marco replied, "I'm also a psychic. Do readings here on Tuesdays."

Jane and Maura both laughed at that and sat down. Then a waiter walked over and handed Marco a bottle of wine. "I decided to start you off with some nice pinot noir, which I think complements the antipasto that will be out very soon." He poured the wine for the two women and went back into the kitchen.

The wine flowed, and the two women conversed easily, enjoying various gourmet dishes, brought to the table by Marco himself, who always enjoyed feeding his cousin since she took such child-like delight in every flavor. He also found Maura delightful. She knew so much about wine and complemented him on his choices. Finally, the meal was complete and, after accepting more complements from both women, he handed Jane a key and told her that everything was ready. Maura gave them a confused look, but Jane just smiled.

Jane stood and led Maura down the hallway, then motioned for Maura to ascend the stairs first, taking the opportunity to admire the curve of Maura's hips and toned muscles of her calves. When Maura reached the top of the staircase, she pushed open another heavy door and gasped. Standing on the roof underneath the full moon, she saw a small round table, covered in a crimson tablecloth, two folding chairs placed around the table, upon which were two long tapered candles in silver holders, two delicate china plates, two crystal wine glasses and two matching napkins. In the center of the table was a single flower – a tiger lily.

"I had no idea you were such a romantic, Jane," Maura said softly.

"I'm full of surprises," Jane replied, picking up the lily and twirling it in her hands. "Do you like it?" she asked nervously.

"Very much, Jane." Maura felt her body temperature rising. "This is the most trouble that anyone has ever taken for me. It makes me feel…special." She gazed into Jane's dark eyes.

Jane licked her lips and rasped, "You are special," and with that she placed the lily behind Maura's ear, trailing her fingertips over Maura's cheek. When she saw Maura's breath catch, Jane smiled and pulled out a chair for Maura to sit. Then Jane walked around the table and, from an ice bucket that Maura had not noticed before, took out a bottle of strawberry wine, filling both glasses. Replacing the bottle, she sat down, lifted her glass and toasted, "To life!"

Maura smiled, not quite understanding the toast but liking it very much, and clinked her glass against Jane's. She took one sip and exclaimed, "My goodness, that is exquisite!"

"I'm glad you approve," Jane replied. "I'm not usually a wine drinker, but this is my favorite."

They continued conversing for a few minutes, when the door opened and Marco appeared, carrying a large plate containing several miniature cannolis in various flavors.

"Now you'll find out why Marco named this place Cielo; it means heaven," Jane said to Maura.

Marco just smiled as he placed the plate on the table, happy to see that Jane's date was going so well. He chucked as Jane rubbed her hands together in anticipation, his parting comment being only, "Don't enjoy those toooo much, Janie." Jane only laughed as the door shut behind him.

Maura turned to Jane, "But wait! There's no silverware. How do we …"

"Oh, you have to eat these with your hands, Maura. Watch." Jane picked up a chocolate cannoli sprinkled with cinnamon and toffee. She looked at it for a moment, then extended her tongue to scoop up some of the cream. Jane moaned, her eyes rolling upwards, "Oh, Maura, you have to try this."

At the sound of Jane's moan, Maura was frozen in place, her hand extended towards the plate of pastries, her mouth half opened. She stared at Jane, watching her tongue work its way around the edges of the cannoli shell, and when she finally bit into the pastry and the remaining cream oozed out the other side, Maura bit her lip to stifle a whimper. Jane finished the dessert and sucked her fingers clean languorously, gazing into Maura's eyes as she slid each long finger into her mouth.

Maura licked her lips and, without breaking their eye contact, reached out for a cannoli. Deciding to tease Jane as much as Jane had been teasing her, she placed her lips around the edge of the pastry and sucked. At the taste of the pistachio cream, Maura did not even try to stifle her moan. "Dear god, that's good."

Jane smiled. "Told you. Heavenly."

When Maura had finished her dessert, Jane stood up, took Maura by the hand and led her over to the edge of the building, where they admired the view of the river and the full moon overhead. Maura shivered when a strong gust of wind swirled around them. Jane released Maura's hand and placed her arm around Maura. Maura smiled, shivering again, but this time not from the cold. She wrapped her arm around Jane's waist and leaned her head on Jane's shoulder. They stood together in comfortable silence for a moment, both with hearts racing. Jane's muscles felt locked in place and she closed her eyes, enjoying the sense of Maura's presence and the weight of her head as it rested on Jane's shoulder.

Maura, however, had been staring up at Jane's perfectly symmetrical face, her mind racing as fast as her pulse. She had never felt so alive as she did now, next to Jane, touching her skin. Finally, Maura's eyes moved to examine Jane's lips, which she found infinitely more enticing than the heavenly dessert they had just enjoyed.

Jane's tongue darted out, quickly licking her lips, and before she even knew it, Maura had brought her free hand up to Jane's neck, pulling her head down until their lips crashed together. Jane's entire body tingled, and as she opened her mouth to allow her tongue to lightly touch Maura's lips, she found Maura's tongue already seeking hers. As their tongues danced together, neither taking complete control, Jane brushed her hands slowly down Maura's back, finally reaching her hips. She dug her fingers into Maura's sides as she heard a soft moan escape Maura's throat.

The increased pressure on just the right spots on her sensitive hips caused Maura to pull Jane's body closer to her own, pressing her breasts up into Jane's body. As Jane let out a small whimper, Maura's left hand migrated downward to cup Jane's ass, and the fingers of her right hand tangled themselves into Jane's wavy hair.

Jane had to pull back from the kiss to catch her breath, and Maura took the opportunity to press her lips to Jane's neck, her tongue darting out to taste Jane's skin, her teeth scraping with pent up passion. Jane moaned, grinding her hips into Maura's body. As Maura continued biting and sucking, Jane felt as if she might climax on the spot. Maura's lips continued downward towards the v-neck of Jane's dress, and Jane's knees began to shake. Jane bit down on her lower lip, tilting her head to give Maura better access. The hand that had been lightly tugging on Jane's hair followed the path forged by Maura's lips, her fingers brushing Jane's skin ever so softly, yet Jane felt as if they were on fire.

Maura's lips and fingers reached the edge of the fabric simultaneously, but then Maura heard Jane breathe, "wait," and stilled her hands, reluctantly removing her lips from Jane's delectable skin so she could look into Jane's eyes. "Are you alright?" she asked, keeping her swollen lips parted, her pupils fully dilated.

"Yeah, I just…" Jane's voice and thoughts trailed off as she saw the lust in Maura's eyes. Jane brought her head down to capture Maura's lips once more, her hands no longer on Maura's hips but rather were kneading Maura's rounded ass. Maura moaned and deepened the kiss, her right hand gently grasping Jane's breast. As she stroked the already hardened nipple with her thumb, she broke the kiss and breathed into Jane's ear, "I want you so much."

"Oh god," Jane rasped, feeling her knees growing weaker by the second as Maura's teeth found just the right spot behind her ear. Jane groaned and ground her hips into Maura's, digging her nails into Maura's ass. As Maura's left hand began slowly pulling up the bottom of Jane's dress, Jane bit down on her lower lip hard, whimpering as she pushed herself away from Maura and out of her arms. Jane took several steps backwards, gasping for air and holding her hands out in front of her as if fending Maura off.

"Wh- wh- what did I do wrong?" Maura stuttered, her bottom lip trembling, and she looked as if she was about to cry, yet still seemed breathless.

"Nothing, Maura," Jane replied. "You did nothing wrong." Jane couldn't stand to see Maura upset so she took Maura into her arms and hugged her, making sure to keep both of their hands in appropriate places. Inhaling the sweet scent of Maura's hair, Jane continued, "Maura, I've been hurt before. A lot. And things are going so well and . . ."

Maura looked up when Jane's voice trailed off. She was confused by Jane's hesitancy. "Jane, you can tell me anything," she said sincerely. "I'm not going to run away."

Jane's lips curved upwards in a small smile. "It's not so much telling as it is asking . . . I need to know what you want from this. I . . . I don't think I'd survive getting my heart broken again and I need to know before . . ." A single tear rolled down her cheek.

Maura reach up and swiped the tear away with her thumb. "I'm not very good at reading people," Maura began, "or understanding social cues, and sometimes I say or do things that might be less than appropriate." She looked directly into Jane's eyes and said, "But I always tell the truth. It's actually physically impossible for me to lie. So believe me when I say this, Jane." Maura placed her hands on Jane's cheeks, ensuring that their eyes remained connected. "I like you, Jane. A lot. This isn't some kind of fling for me. I won't leave you when this cruise ends and go back to hetero-land. I want you . . . if you'll have me," she finished in a small voice.

Jane was truly startled by Maura's confession. It was far more than she had expected, but exactly what she needed to hear in order to let down her mental barriers and let her emotions shine through. She let the feelings she usually kept buried deep inside show in her eyes as she leaned down and tenderly kissed Maura's lips.

When Maura looked into Jane's eyes, she saw the surge of emotion welling up inside of her, and for once – the first time in her life – she didn't need the non-verbal communication explained. She just knew. She smiled, kissed Jane chastely on the cheek, and suggested, "How about we go back to the ship? You can walk me to my door, kiss me goodnight, and . . . we'll take things a little slower . . . for now."

Jane smiled, taking Maura's hand, and led her downstairs and out of the restaurant. As they waited for their taxi, Jane turned to Maura and asked, "Did you really use the phrase hetero-land?"

"Didn't I use it correctly?" Maura asked curiously, always keen to improve her knowledge of colloquialisms.

Jane just laughed and helped Maura into the cab.

In the backseat on the way back to the ship, Maura held onto Jane's hand tightly, reminding herself silently to _take things slowly_. Jane was looking out the window, giving Maura a perfect view of her profile. As Maura stared, Jane took a deep breath, her breasts rising and falling. Maura pressed her thighs together firmly, struggling not to pull Jane's hand down to where she wanted – needed – it to be. Maura bit down on her lip hard, repeating again _take things slowly. Take things slowly_. Maura was so focused on her new mantra that she jumped a bit when Jane said, "We're here," as the cab rolled to a stop.

Jane paid the driver and helped Maura out of the vehicle, keeping Maura's hand in hers as they walked up the gangway and made their way down to the elevators. When they reached Maura's door, Maura looked at Jane lustfully, grabbed her by the shoulders, and pushed her into the wall. Maura placed her hands on the wall to either side of Jane's head, leaned in and kissed her passionately, demonstrating for Jane just exactly what she was capable of doing with her tongue. Jane kept her hands down at her sides, her fingers clawing into the wallpaper. Their mouths and tongues were the only points of contact between them.

Jane whimpered slightly as Maura pulled away, her eyes heavy-lidded, her lips parted. Maura stared into Jane's eyes and whispered, "I'm going to go inside now, rip off all my clothes and run my hands all over my body, pretending they're yours. And when I finally come, I'll be moaning your name. Jane." Maura drew out Jane's name in as sexy a fashion as she could. Then she stood up, opened her door and looked back at Jane, still frozen leaning on the wall. "I'll see you at breakfast," she said, licking her lips, before she disappeared inside the room.

Jane couldn't move for a moment, her throat dry as she tried to swallow. _Dear god, that was intense._ Jane was still trying to get her breathing under control. _I wonder if she's really . . . No. Bad Jane. Cold shower. Now. Cold, cold, cold shower._

* * *

NOTE: So, I was thinking of maybe making this story a little more "M" rated in later chapters. Any objections or suggestions are welcome….


	5. Chapter 5

NOTE: Apologies for not updating often enough and many thanks to those still reading. I think for my next story I'll write the whole thing out before I start posting, in case of random family drama and/or natural disasters.

Rated M now, just in case, but honestly, if you ask me, it's not quite as M as it will likely get eventually.

* * *

Maura, dressed in yoga pants, a tight t-shirt, and sneakers, sat at a table near the windows in the buffet room, waiting impatiently. It was already after 11, and Jane had not shown up for breakfast yet. _Was I too forward last night?_ she thought. _Jane just looked so sexy in that dress. And those shoes…_ Maura's thoughts congealed into a mental image of herself slowly kissing her way up Jane's smooth legs, Jane dressed in nothing but those hot shoes. When she noticed her breathing begin to quicken, Maura quickly shook her head trying to dispel the fantasy. Since she had left Jane outside her stateroom door last night, she just couldn't seem to calm down. No matter what she did. And she had tried. And tried. She really hoped that she could persuade Jane that moving slowly didn't have to mean too slowly…. She bit her left thumb nail anxiously, wondering where Jane was.

* * *

When Jane woke up, she was still kicking herself for telling Maura she wanted to take it slow. _What the hell was I thinking?_ Jane asked herself, as she once again stepped into a freezing cold shower, visions of what the woman's perfect breasts would look like bare filling her mind. She didn't know how she was going to face Maura, talk to her, without ripping off her clothes to see the reality. Touch them. Kiss them. Jane groaned with frustration as she shut off the water. She threw on some jeans and a t-shirt, gearing herself up to see Maura.

As she started to unlock the door, however, she stopped and turned around, deciding that if she was going to be this turned on all day just by thinking about Maura, then she would give Maura something to think about in return. She smiled, pulling on the tighest jeans she owned and a black tank top that she knew would show off the musculature of her arms. Putting a short leather jacket over the whole thing and pulling on her black boots, Jane glanced at herself in the mirror, hoping that Maura liked the quasi-butch-in-leather look.

* * *

Jane walked confidently into the buffet room and saw Maura sitting at a table, staring out the window. Seeing the adorable pout on Maura's face, Jane was about to walk over and kiss those luscious lips when she heard a voice from behind her. "Hey Babe! You look hot!"

Jane turned around, rolling her eyes. "What, no beer can today, Giovanni?"

Giovanni laughed. "Nah, but maybe I can buy you one later, babe!"

As Jane tried to figure out the best way to get rid of Giovanni, Maura caught a glimpse of the scene and smiled. She walked over, her sneakers making no noise on the tiled flooring, and wrapped her arms around Jane from behind. "I think we should just tell him. What do you think, babe?" The scent of Jane's leather jacket made Maura's pulse speed up.

"You sure…babe?" Jane looked behind her and down into Maura's eyes.

"I'm sure," Maura smiled. The two women turned to look at Giovanni's slightly confused face.

He stared at them for a moment, then comprehension began to dawn on him. "Ooooh. You two are like . . ."

They simply nodded in unison.

"Woah. That's hot!" he exclaimed. "Hey, you two wanna . . ."

"Never gonna happen, G," Jane interrupted.

"Sorry, it's just not our. . . thing," Maura continued.

"Eh, it's ok, babe, can't blame a guy for askin'. But if you two ever wanna try battin' for the other team..."

"Not on your team," Jane said coldly, hoping he would leave so that she could give the beautiful woman behind her a good morning kiss.

Giovanni shrugged and walked away. Jane turned in Maura's arms, placing her own arms around the shorter woman's neck. "Good morning," she smiled.

Maura ran her hands up Jane's back underneath her jacket and said, "Good morning yourself, beautiful." She reached her neck up as Jane leaned down, and the two shared a sweet, passionate kiss.

Maura hummed as she drew back, keeping her eyes closed. Jane just smiled as she leaned down and kissed each closed eye softly, then kissed the tip of Maura's nose, and, as Maura began to giggle, Jane captured her lips once again.

Finally pulling back, Jane asked, "Did you sleep well, Maur?"

"Eventually," Maura replied. "I had a difficult time trying to clear my mind…"

"And what were you thinking about?" Jane asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Your shoes, the ones you were wearing last night," Maura replied, thinking that it wasn't exactly a lie.

"Mm-hm," Jane hummed, smirking. She could infer the remainder of Maura's thoughts about her 'shoes'.

Maura tried to change the subject. "So since we're stuck on the ship all day today, what do you say we go for a run and then maybe take a yoga class this afternoon?"

Jane grinned as she realized that Maura wanted to spend the day with her as much as she wanted to spend the day with Maura. "How about we have some breakfast first. Then we can discuss this whole yoga thing." She kissed Maura on the lips again, then walked over to the buffet to find something to eat.

As Jane got to the table where Maura was waiting for her and removed her leather jacket, she heard Maura gasp softly.

"See something you like, Maura?" Jane flirted.

"Your arms…the muscular definition is nearly perfect…" Maura mused as she ran her hands softly up Jane's left arm and licked her lips.

Jane grinned at her, and Maura felt warmth spread throughout her body. "I'm glad you approve," Jane said jokingly, though inside she was patting herself on the back for having chosen the right outfit to drive Maura crazy.

* * *

Maura and Jane spread their yoga mats on the floor of the studio, Jane reluctantly and Maura with a triumphant smile on her face. She was ecstatic that she had convinced Jane to join her, especially after a run that had heated her up in more ways than one. Jane was clearly the better runner of the two, but flexibility was Maura's forte and she excelled at yoga poses that others were never able to accomplish.

The man leading the class had messy brown hair, and Jane didn't like him. At all. He spoke with some kind of pretentious accent and clearly thought that he was superior to all of his students – except for Maura, who he touched at every possible opportunity. And every time he did, Jane's vision turned red and she fell out of whatever pose she was trying to contort her body into.

After the fifth time that Jane fell, Maura whispered, "Are you alright, Jane?"

"That guy keeps pissing me off," Jane replied, gritting her teeth and staring at the instructor.

Maura thought for a moment, and then it hit her as the instructor walked towards them once again, and this time she was the one who fell out of her pose – something she had never done before. She stared at Jane and asked, "Are you jealous?"

The instructor came over to help Maura get back into position, but she removed his hands from her body. "Thanks, I've got it." He looked confused, but kept walking around the room. Maura winked obviously at Jane, whose stifled laughter made the sunshine seem brighter.

When they finished the class, Maura was plainly relaxed, but Jane felt frustrated. She had watched the shorter woman contort her stunning body in ways that no one should be able to move, and yet Jane had found it strangely arousing. She had stared hungrily at the line of skin between Maura's shirt and pants, revealed when Maura bent backwards. Her mouth had watered when one pose had forced Maura to lean forward in a certain way, giving Jane a tantalizing glimpse of the red lace of her bra. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought that Maura had been doing it on purpose. But she couldn't be so calm now if that's what she was doing. Could she? "I so need a shower," Jane said softly.

Maura leaned in close to her and wrinkled her nose. "Yes, you do." Then she grinned up at the brunette.

Jane laughed and playfully bumped the shorter woman's shoulder with her own.

Maura's nose wrinkled even more, then she said, "And clearly I need one as well."

Jane gulped at the sudden image flashing through her head.

"How about you go get cleaned up…" Maura's eyes quickly darted up and down the brunette's thin body. "And then meet me at my room in two hours?"

_Good. Lots of time for a cold shower or six_, Jane thought. "Sounds good, Maura," she replied, smiling. "I'll see you then."

"Dress casually, but…" Maura paused, blushing.

"What is it, Maura?" Jane inquired.

"Wear a tank top?" Maura asked, biting her lip while she ran her fingertips up from Jane's wrist to her shoulder.

"You got it," Jane agreed, her skin tingling.

Maura watched Jane walk away, entranced by the woman's gait, the way her hips swayed just so and her muscular arms matched the motion perfectly. As her breathing sped up, Maura thought, _I don't know if I can wait two hours to kiss her again._ _Looks like it's time to test that cold shower theory_.

* * *

Jane appeared at Maura's door, dressed casually in jeans and a tank top, as Maura had requested. When Maura answered the door, Jane smiled. "That's your version of casual?" she teased.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Maura looked down at her designer jeans and blouse.

"Nothing, Maur. You look wonderful." Jane leaned in and kissed Maura on the cheek.

"Thank you, Jane." Maura's skin tingled at the touch of Jane's lips. "Please come in."

Jane walked into the suite, and her heart melted when she saw the table set up on Maura's balcony. It was complete with a white tablecloth, full place settings, long taper candles in real silver candlesticks, and a vase filled with deep purple irises, which were the same color as Maura's blouse. The aromas rising from multiple covered dishes made Jane's stomach grumble.

"I can't belive you went to all this trouble for me," Jane said softly.

"All this and more," Maura responded, taking Jane's hand in hers and bringing it to her lips to place a soft kiss on the back of it. Nuzzling the back of Jane's hand to her cheek, Maura continued, "You deserve everything, Jane."

Jane licked her lips as her eyes met Maura's. Maura swallowed audibly at the lust mixed with – could it be – love? – in Jane's gaze. Maura wasn't sure what she was feeling and wasn't used to dealing with emotions, her own or any one else's, particularly this soon after she met someone, and her fear began to overtake her. She needed to bring her interactions with Jane back onto a lighter plane, so she turned away, breaking eye contact and walked over to the table. She pulled out a chair and looked back at Jane questioningly.

Jane chuckled, pleased with the romantic gesture. She sat down as Maura pushed in her chair for her. Jane hadn't been expecting such chivalrous behavior from the impeccably dressed woman; she figured it would always be her acting like 'the guy' in their relationship. But she was beginning to realize that Maura was full of surprises.

While Jane was contemplating gender roles and the delightful reversal thereof, Maura had opened a bottle of pinot noir and filled two glasses. She handed one glass to Jane and sat down on the chair next to the brunette, candlelight reflecting off of the red highlights in her hair.

Jane asked, "So what are we drinking to, Maura?"

Maura grinned, holding up her glass. "To romance, to us, to-night?"

Jane's smile widened. "I must really like you a lot cause even when you're being cheesy I find you adorable."

Maura said, slightly confused, "I think there's some cheese in that dish over there . . ."

Jane laughed. "No, Maur, I meant cheesy, as in corny? You know? Like, cliché?" Jane kind of loved it when Maura didn't understand something she said, or took something too literally. She felt that it equalized the playing field and made up for all the intellectual things that Maura had to explain to her.

"Oh," Maura finally replied. "I was going for romantic." Her eyes looked downward, disappointed with herself. She had wanted to evening to be perfect.

Jane reached out and lifted Maura's chin until their eyes met again. "It is romantic, Maura," she said softly. "Actually, it's the most romantic thing that anyone has ever done for me, and I'm a little overwhelmed by it all." Her hand began to caress Maura's cheek. "I'm not really good with expressing my feelings, and sometimes I hide behind stupid jokes or I laugh when I shouldn't, but don't ever think it means that I don't like what you've done, Maur." Jane's thumb began to trace the lines of Maura's lips. "I really like you, and every minute I spend with you is better than the last."

"Now who's being cheesy?" Maura teased.

Jane smiled. "I was going for romantic," she teased back.

Maura's tongue darted out to lick her suddenly dry lips, but found Jane's thumb instead. Jane inhaled sharply. Maura breathed, "It worked," as she kissed Jane's finger wetly. Jane leaned in, capturing Maura's lips with her own. Their tongues met and quickly the kiss deepened. Jane's hand moved to the back of Maura's neck, tangling her fingers in the soft, wavy tresses. Maura's hands made their way onto Jane's thighs, massaging the muscular flesh through the brunette's dark jeans.

Jane's stomach rumbled again, and she pulled back from the kiss regretfully. "Maybe we should eat dinner before it gets cold?" she suggested, still breathing heavily. "We can continue . . .this . . . later?"

"Yes, good idea, Jane." Maura's voice was pitched slightly lower than usual, and Jane felt it hit her deep inside. Jane bit her bottom lip as she backed away, her hands sliding out of Maura's hair slowly.

Maura finally broke her gaze away from the brunette's beautiful brown eyes and began to uncover the various plates on the table. Jane chuckled. "Ok, Maur, are we playing guess-the-food or are you going to tell me what these are? All I recognize is the steak." Jane pointed to one platter.

Maura laughed. "I asked the chef to prepare some of my favorite French dishes that I thought you would enjoy. The filet mignon there goes with this bearnaise sauce, made with tarragon and cream." Maura explained the other dishes, but Jane had tuned out, simply enjoying the sound and cadence of Maura's voice. She let Maura prepare a plate for her with some of everything.

Jane was astonished when she took her first bite of steak; it practically melted in her mouth, the cream sauce highlighting the flavor of the meat perfectly. She moaned dramatically, "Oh wow, Maura. This is fantastic!" She immediately dug into the remainder of her meal.

Maura smiled. "I'm glad you like it, Jane. Maybe if you're lucky, I'll make my version for you when we get back to Boston."

Jane stopped shoveling food into her mouth for a moment, the words back to Boston echoing in her mind and a serious look on her face. "I'd like that a lot, Maura," she replied quietly. Then, deflecting the serious moment with humor as usual, she continued, "Maybe if you're not so lucky my Ma will make her famous gnocci for you. It always comes with a side order of interrogation, usually about the topic you would least like to talk about."

Maura smiled at the thought of Jane introducing her to her family. She could already tell how close Jane was to them even though she hadn't known the woman for very long. But then she remembered – "Wait a moment. I thought your mother sent you on this cruise to meet a man. Does she know that you like women?"

Jane laughed. "Sorry, I forgot to tell you. Ma helped me pick out that dress I was wearing for our date yesterday, and . . ."

"Then I'm sure we'll get along. I have a lot to thank her for," Maura interrupted, the memory of Jane's lithe body in that dress and those shoes making her lick her lips in anticipation.

Jane blushed. "Ok, so while we were shopping, I got so pissed at her because she kept asking for details about who I was going on a date with, like 'what's his name' and stuff, so I just kind of outed myself. She actually took it really well."

Maura was incredibly flattered that Jane had told her mother that she preferred women because of their date, but decided not to explore the seriousness of that immediately, making a mental note to ponder it later. Then another thought came to her. "Didn't you tell me that your mother lived in Boston?"

"She does," Jane replied, rolling her eyes. "She just decided to show up to surprise me when I was supposed to be spending the day with my favorite cousin."

Maura smiled. "It must be nice to have such a close family. All I have are my parents, and they aren't around very often."

"Why not?" Jane asked.

"Mother is an artist, and she travels all over the world for her shows. Father is a retired professor – English literature, if you're curious – so he travels with Mother and works on whatever book he happens to be writing at the time." Maura tried not to sound sad about the situation; she didn't want to depress the tone of their evening.

"Wow," Jane replied. "They sound really . . . educated. What about when you were a kid?" Jane got the feeling that no one had ever really shown Maura true affection and thought her heart would break.

"I mostly traveled with them when I was very young. When I was around 10, I went to an all-girls boarding school in France."

Jane raised both eyebrows, suddenly struck with the delicious mental image of Maura wearing a schoolgirl uniform. "Boarding school? I bet that gave you all kinds of opportunities to . . . um . . . experiment?" Jane smirked.

"Oh, yes," Maura replied. "The science department there was wonderful, and the teachers were very encouraging. They even gave me advanced materials to study and got me interested in medicine."

Jane laughed. "That's not exactly what I meant by 'experimenting,' but it's interesting nonetheless."

From anyone else, Maura would have taken that correction as a personal affront, but when Jane used words like 'nevertheless' and demonstrated her considerable intelligence, Maura could only stare, enthralled. Slowly, she realized what Jane was referring to. "Oh, you mean sex with women? Actually there was surprisingly little of that, even amongst the older students."

"And did you participate in that little bit?" Jane asked, leaning forward towards Maura.

Maura smiled shyly. "No, actually I didn't even have my first kiss until I got to college."

"Really?" Jane asked, surprised that no one had snapped up the beautiful woman earlier.

"Yes," Maura responded. "Despite my intelligence, I wasn't precocious in all areas of my life."

"So what changed?" Jane asked. "What happened to make you so…bold…confident…like you were last night?" Jane's breathing quickened at the memory.

Maura looked up at Jane, happy that Jane had liked her forwardness, but visibly hesitated.

Jane rather liked this shy part of Maura. It made her feel protective. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, Maur," she said sympathetically.

Maura replied, "It's not that I don't want to tell you, Jane. It's just…you implied that you didn't want to get serious with me too quickly and…"

Jane took Maura's hands in her own and looked directly into Maura's eyes. "You can tell me anything, Maura. I'm not going to run away."

Gazing into Jane's eyes, Maura felt the sincerity of Jane's statement and felt her heart skip a beat, though she knew it was medically impossible. "Jane, you make me feel like…like anything I do or say is ok. More than ok. As if, no matter what, you'll like it. Last night was so…right... you made my social phobia just disappear and it felt so liberating. For once, I was free to do or say whatever I liked. And I liked kissing you very much."

Jane's lips parted with surprise at the emotions in Maura's voice, and as the last word echoed in her ears, she grabbed Maura's neck and crashed their lips together, entwining their tongues passionately. As they finally separated for air, Jane joked, "Well, since we're on a boat and you can't actually show up with a u-haul, I suppose it's ok."

"A u-haul?" Maura asked. "How does that relate to kissing?"

Jane laughed and embraced the smaller woman, placing a chaste kiss on the top of her head. "You're adorable when you're confused, did you know that?"

"No one has ever tolerated my ignorance of pop culture references as well as you have, Jane." Maura smiled. "Now tell me the significance of the u-haul? Please?"

Jane chuckled, keeping her arm around Maura's shoulders. "It's just a stereotyped joke – what does a lesbian bring on the second date? A u-haul."

"Why on earth would anyone bring a u-haul on a date?" Maura asked seriously.

Jane laughed again, and Maura loved the sound. "It just means that lesbian relationships stereotypically develop very quickly so they tend to move in together after very few dates."

"Ah," Maura said, finally comprehending. "I've never encountered that situation before."

"You've never dated a woman before?" Jane was shocked.

"Not until yesterday," Maura replied.

"Well, um, have you ever … you know …" Jane's voice trailed off.

"Had sex with a woman?" At Jane's nod, Maura continued, "Yes, many times." Jane raised one eyebrow. "But they were all one-night-only situations, or just friends with benefits. And then there was that one time with Garett and Serena." Jane raised her other eyebrow as Maura kept speaking. "I really liked her, but I had already accepted Garett's proposal at that point so…" Maura finally noticed the expression on Jane's face. "Oh, was that too much?" she asked. "Was I rambling?"

Jane smirked. "Not at all, Maura. And one day I'm definitely going to ask for some details on that whole threesome thing, but right now I think we need to open another bottle of wine."

As Maura stood up to do just that, Jane commented, "You know, it's funny. I don't usually like wine all that much, but when I'm with you, it all tastes fantastic."

Maura smiled. "Well, it could just be that I have excellent taste in wine."

Jane returned the smile as Maura presented her with a full glass. "You'll just have to promise that next time you'll taste my favorite beer."

Maura arched an eyebrow. "I'll taste anything you'll let me taste, Jane."

Jane choked on her wine.

"Was that too much?" Maura asked.

Regaining her ability to breathe, Jane replied, "No, not at all. I, um…I get kind of…excited when you say things like that." Jane blushed a deep red.

"Really?" Maura inquired, her voice lowering as she enjoyed the sight of Jane's flushed skin. Jane closed her eyes in embarrassment, and Maura returned to her seat beside the brunette.

Maura leaned toward Jane's ear and breathed, "Do you like this? Does it turn you on when I tell you how much I would love to rip your clothes off right now?" Jane inhaled sharply, and Maura continued, "then I could go down on you right here." Maura began moving her hand upwards on Jane's thigh. "Right here, where anyone nearby might see or hear what we're doing."

Jane bit her lip, her breathing quickening.

"I would thrust my tongue deep inside you, over and over."

Jane's mouth opened as she exhaled audibly.

"And I would take great pleasure in making you scream."

Jane whimpered as Maura's hand moved higher, almost reaching the spot where they both wanted it to go.

"Do you want me to keep going, Jane?" Maura asked.

"Yes, but if you don't stop then that whole taking it slow thing is out the window," Jane replied.

"Do you really want to take things slowly, Jane?" Maura was still breathing her words into Jane's ear, her voice lowering another notch. "I can go as slowly as you'd like me to, Jane." With that comment, Maura nibbled on Jane's earlobe, eliciting a soft moan from the brunette. Maura slowly removed her hand from Jane's leg and stood up, licking her lips as she saw the deeply flushed skin on Jane's neck. She bit her lip hard as she watched Jane struggle to slow down her breathing, her eyes still closed.

"Damn," Jane finally breathed out. "Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?" She finally opened her eyes to look at Maura.

Maura smiled back, her eyes twinkling. "Of course I do. That is the point after all."

Jane licked her lips and swallowed. She stood up, intending to throw Maura onto the table and kiss her senseless, but instead hunched over as she felt an almost stabbing pain in her lower back. Her mouth flew open and her hands reached around to grab at the painful area. "Son of a monkey butt, that hurts!" she shouted.

Maura started laughing so hard she couldn't speak.

Jane said, "Hey, it's not funny. I'm really hurting here."

Through her laughter, Maura managed to choke out, "Son of a what?" She cracked up again, tears forming in her eyes.

Jane pouted. "It's one of the few phrases my Ma doesn't yell at me for. And this is your fault anyway."

"My fault?" Maura asked, surprised.

"Yeah, you made me go to that yoga class this morning and now look at me. I was all ready to start a massively frustrating make out session with you, but now I'm hunched over rambling about stupid shit while you're standing over there looking absolutely gorgeous and – "

Maura interrupted Jane with an almost-chaste kiss on the lips. "Well, since your injury was my fault, I'd better do something to fix it. Let's go inside and I'll give you a massage."

Jane smiled. "Well, that's certainly not an offer I'm going to turn down." As she walked into the suite, Jane continued, "Did I mention that my legs kind of hurt too?"

"They do, do they?" Maura asked playfully as she closed the balcony doors.

"Mm-hmm," Jane confirmed as she laid herself out on her stomach on Maura's king sized bed, diagonally.

Maura bit her lip again. She wanted this woman so much that she didn't know how she was going to restrain herself with Jane lying in her bed…

After a moment, Jane sighed. "You know you don't have to do this is you don't want to, Maura. Just don't make me get up. How come this bed is so much more comfortable than the one in my room?"

Maura chuckled. "I just need a minute or two to calm myself down. You got me very… aroused… so now I'm trying to figure out how to touch you without ripping your clothes off and…"

"Oh," Jane chuckled. "Take all the time you need."

"You know, Jane," Maura thought aloud. "A massage would be more successful if you got undressed and let me use some aromatic oils." Maura licked her lips at the thought. "But I guess that's not really conducive to taking things slowly."

Jane grinned into the pillow. "Probably not, but keep it in mind for later."

Maura took a deep breath, her mind conjuring up an image of Jane writhing in pleasure, her skin coated in oil and shimmering while Maura bit her inner thigh, nibbling her way towards – Maura shook her head trying to clear her mind. "Not helping, Jane," she chastized, trying to catch her breath.

"Sorry," Jane drew out the word in a sing-song fashion as she relaxed into the mattress, her eyes closing.

Maura smiled; she liked it when Jane acted cute. And the child-like humor defused some of the tension in the room, so Maura climbed onto the bed, straddling Jane's hips, and began to rub her shoulders, her hands eventually moving down to Jane's lower back.

Jane felt her muscles unclench slowly and moaned. "Maura, that feels so good."

The massage continued, and Maura's mouth watered at the noises coming from Jane's mouth. Then, as she lifted the hem of Jane's shirt and began to rub her hands over the surprisingly soft skin of Jane's back, Maura heard a soft snore. "Jane?" she queried.

"Maur," Jane whispered, and then Maura heard another snore.

Maura rolled her eyes, but smiled, thinking that perhaps this was for the best for their relationship. Then Maura wondered when she starting thinking of this as a relationship. She continued to ponder that thought as she changed into pajamas and brushed her teeth. Completing her nightly routine, Maura shut off the lights and curled up next to Jane, placing one arm over the brunette's muscular back and reaching her hand underneath Jane's shirt. Maura continued to rub her hand along Jane's skin comfortingly until both women were sound asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Jane wasn't sure if it was the soft hand drawing vague shapes on her side or the feel of soft lips against her own that woke her, but she knew that she didn't want either feeling to end. She resisted the impulse to open her mouth and deepen the kiss, to grab the woman in her arms and roll her over so that Jane was on top.

From the sudden stiffness of Jane's muscles, Maura knew that Jane was awake. Breaking the kiss, Maura smiled and softly said, "Good morning, Jane."

Jane remained silent, hoping that it would invite more kisses from the beautifully sweet woman.

Maura grinned at Jane's inaction, beginning to kiss along Jane's jawline all the way to her ear. "I know you're awake, Jane," she whispered, biting down on Jane's earlobe hard, drawing a gasped moan from the brunette as her eyes flew open. Jane turned her intense gaze toward Maura, eyes darkened with desire. "Jane, are you – " Maura didn't have a chance to finish her sentence as Jane's lips met hers harshly, tongue demanding entry. Maura moaned into Jane's mouth as Jane's hand grabbed her ass, sliding down to grasp the back of her leg. Jane pulled Maura's leg around her body, as her own thigh met heat and dampness through Maura's silk shorts. Maura moaned again at the contact.

Jane broke the passionate kiss and began kissing and nibbling at Maura's neck, scraping her teeth downward, ending at Maura's pulse point. Jane could feel Maura's heart pounding with her tongue and moaned against her neck, biting and sucking at the skin, enjoying the small sounds that the woman beneath her was making. Jane continued kissing lightly over Maura's collarbone, her deft fingers unbuttoning the top two buttons of Maura's pink silk sleepshirt, then burried her face into the newly-exposed flesh of the top of Maura's breasts. Jane reached one hand up underneath Maura's shirt to cup one breast gently, her thumb stroking over the hard nipple. Maura gasped at the sensations, her fingernails digging into Jane's back. Jane suddenly stopped her actions, looked up at Maura and said, demandingly, "You're wearing too much clothing."

Maura bit her lip at the sound of Jane's raspy voice thickened with desire and rolled the two of them over so that she was straddling the brunette's lap. Meeting Jane's eyes with a desire-filled gaze of her own, she quickly pulled her shirt off over her head and threw it away, not caring where it landed.

Jane's hands slowly caressed the smooth skin of Maura's sides, her breathing heavy as she took in the sight of Maura's breasts. Licking her lips, Jane breathed, "My god, you're beautiful." She leaned upwards to gently kiss the inside slope of Maura's breast, her tongue darting out to taste Maura's skin and sweat. Jane's mouth circled around Maura's breast with more gentle kisses and licks, enjoying the feel of Maura's hands in her hair, fingers tangling in the unruly curls as Jane hit a particularly sensitive spot. She kept moving, but returned to that spot, located towards the outside of Maura's breast, this time scraping with her teeth.

Maura moaned, "Jane, please," as her hips pressed down onto the jeans that Jane was still wearing. Jane slowly kissed her way to Maura's nipple and took it in her mouth. "Fuck yes," Maura gasped as she felt Jane bite down softly.

Jane didn't think she could get more turned on, but a fresh shudder rippled through her body at Maura's words. She bit down a little harder, then released Maura's nipple, exhaling over the damp skin. Maura's back arched as she moaned louder, her hips digging into Jane's, seeking friction from the rough texture of her jeans.

Before Jane could begin the delicious torture of Maura's other breast, however, an annoying voice blared out from the ship's loudspeakers. "Ladies and gentlemen, we will be arriving at the port of Ft. Lauderdale in approximately one hour." It was Sonya, the activities director they had previously encountered during the speed-dating debaucle. "Please prepare for arrival and make sure to join your group at the designated time and place if you have elected to take part in one of our fantastically fun excursions into the city or surrounding areas. And, remember, if you are going out on your own, the ship will depart at midnight, so please be back on board by that time. Have a great day!"

Jane sighed at the interruption. "I'm really beginning to hate that woman."

"Well, it's not her fault that you got me all worked up last night and then fell asleep in my bed," Maura replied, laughing as she stood up. "Now I think you should go back to your room and get ready so that we can go enjoy the city for the day."

"I was enjoying myself right here," Jane muttered as she propped herself up on her elbows so that her eyes could rake over Maura's body as the lithe woman stretched, still shirtless.

Feeling Jane staring at her, Maura turned and said over her shoulder, "Not nearly as much as you will . . . when we decide to stop taking things…slowly…" Maura found her voice faltering at the hungry look in Jane's eyes. She swallowed, picking up her shirt to put it back on.

Jane groaned like a disappointed five-year-old. "Awwwww, but Maura, I don't wanna," she drolled.

Maura laughed and shook her head. She pulled Jane out of her bed by the arm and playfully shoved the taller woman towards the door. "Go on, now, Jane. Meet me back here in an hour."

"Geez, bossy much, aren't ya?" Jane replied, reluctantly opening the door. As she turned the handle, she quickly looked back and stuck her tongue out at Maura, hearing the woman's sparkling laughter as the door shut.

* * *

Jane knocked on Maura's door an hour later, not expecting the light-haired woman to be dressed up quite so much. "You look amazing, Maur," she said immediately, as she walked inside.

Maura smiled. "You really like it?" She twirled around in a circle, giving Jane the opportunity to see how the green and white sun-dress hugged her curves yet still flared out as she spun.

"Oh, yes," Jane replied, thinking less about the dress and more about the body inside of it as she licked her lips, noticing the slightly discolored bruise on Maura's neck and that the woman's silver sandals had fuck-me heels. Jane swallowed audibly, then realized that Maura had been trying to get her attention.

"Are you even listening to me, Jane?"

"Huh, what, sorry?" Jane tore her gaze away from the woman's ankles to meet her eyes.

"I said that I think it would be fun to roam around the city for a bit, have dinner and then go salsa dancing. What do you think?" Maura had internally approved of Jane's attire for the evening, the stark white tank top contrasting nicely with the dark jeans and even better with the olive tone of Jane's skin.

"You want to do what?" Jane asked flatly.

Maura was not surprised at Jane's reaction; she had noticed the woman's eyes widen at the mention of dancing. "Salsa dancing," she repeated, hoping that her interpretation of Jane's emotions was incorrect.

"I was hoping I'd heard wrong," Jane muttered, not quite quietly enough.

Maura's face fell. "You don't want to dance with me?" she asked, pouting her lips slightly.

"No, Maur, it's not that," Jane replied quickly, taking the sensitive woman's hand. "It's just…" Jane bit her lip, for the first time unhappy with the fact that her body had been made for power and not grace. Staring at the floor, digging the toe of her boot into a nonexistent spot on the rug, she finally said, "I can't dance."

Maura looked at the other woman in surprise. "What?" She didn't quite understand. With Jane's long limbs and confident stride, Maura would have thought that the tall woman would be more than comfortable on the dance floor.

Jane sighed. "I really can't dance, Maur," she said with a little more force, though still looking at the floor. "I took ballet lessons as a kid, but nothing really stuck, so now I'm ok with slowly swaying back and forth to cheesy 80s ballads, but that's about the extent of it."

"Ok, leaving aside the question of what ballet and Whitesnake have in common, how about you let me teach you?" Maura asked, lifting Jane's chin with her hand.

Jane just looked up at her apprehensively.

"C'mon, Jane," Maura said persuasively, placing her hands on Jane's hips and pulling them into her own. "I promise you'll have fun," she breathed, guiding Jane's hips with her hands as she swayed and grinded slowly against Jane's body, her hazel eyes darkening with arousal as she watched the expression on Jane's face change.

Jane's mouth dropped open slightly at Maura's actions, wondering if the woman had this kind of rhythm in bed. Maura's hands crept around to hold Jane's ass as Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's neck, neither woman breaking the intense eye contact.

"You're doing great, Jane," Maura said softly. "Now just little steps. Focus on keeping your hips pressed against mine." Their feet began to move in sync, and Jane's eyes began to descend, but Maura insisted, "And don't look down." Jane immediately raised her gaze to stare into Maura's eyes again.

Maura's breathing sped up as she felt the muscles in Jane's hips and ass moving in time with her own. She swallowed as she noticed Jane's movements beginning to speed up to match her breathing. The intimacy of their positions and eye contact clearly arousing them both.

Suddenly, Jane grinned happily. "I'm actually dancing," she chuckled, surprised. She kept her feet and hips moving to the rhythm set by Maura's half-panted breaths. "And without any music, too!"

"I bet I could make you hear music now, Jane," Maura commented, her voice low and sexy. Jane licked her lips, but as she lowered her head towards Maura, the shorter woman drew away until she only held onto Jane's hands. "So, how about we go out dancing?"

Jane's lips were still parted in anticipation of the kiss, and her eyes had never left Maura's. "On one condition," Jane said, almost dizzy with arousal already.

"What condition would that be, Jane?" Maura asked seductively.

Jane stepped closer, one hand caressing Maura's jaw and down to her neck, lightly rubbing small circles over the love-bite she had noticed earlier, taking off some of the make-up that Maura had applied prior to Jane's arrival. "You don't cover this up. I want everyone in whatever club we end up at to know that you're taken."

Maura closed her eyes, lifting her chin slightly and stifling a moan as Jane leaned down and softly kissed the contusion. "You're going to drive me insane tonight," she gasped as she felt Jane's tongue on her neck.

Jane hummed into Maura's skin, eliciting a gasp from the shorter woman. Then she bit down directly over the original mark, finally getting Maura to moan aloud. Jane stood up abruptly and smiled pleasantly, offering her arm to a still-panting Maura. "Shall we go?" she asked, smirking.

"Oh, no, Jane," Maura replied. "If you are going to tease me all night, then you have to let me tease back. So go wait outside while I change."

"You couldn't possibly look sexier, Maura," Jane told her sincerely.

"You want to bet?" Maura asked playfully, one hand on her hip suggestively.

Jane gulped, the smirk sliding quickly off of her face as her eyes swept over Maura's body from head to toe and back. _Oh dear lord_, she thought, _what have I started?_

Maura just laughed at the confused yet pleasantly surprised and slightly terrified look on Jane's face. "I suppose I can take pity on you this time, Jane," she said as she took Jane's arm and led the still speechless woman into the hallway.

* * *

As she watched Jane walking towards the bar to fetch more drinks, Maura reflected on how Jane's behavior had changed since they had entered the club. It was a straight club, of course; Maura couldn't imagine the helpful cruiseline staff sending any of their guests elsewhere. And Jane was certainly intelligent enough to figure that out – and perceptive enough not to miss it once they had arrived. But she still didn't understand why Jane had gotten so flustered when that man had asked her to dance. She had said no, after all, and it's not like he was anywhere near as attractive as Jane was, even if she was acting a little strangely. And refused to dance with her. It had seemed like Jane was open about her sexuality; she had even come out to her mother recently, and that was a complicated relationship at its best. And she had thought that after their earlier practice, Jane wouldn't be embarrassed about her dancing.

Jane looked back at Maura from the bar, noticing her pursed lips. _Uh oh_, she thought. _That's Maura's pondering face. I hope I didn't fuck this up by getting all jealous and weird. Oh my god, is that guy actually trying again?_ All of her thoughts ceased as she glared hard at the man currently sitting in her seat. Forgetting the drinks she had ordered a few minutes ago, Jane stalked towards the table, trying to control her anger.

"Maura?" Jane said, ignoring the man beside her. "Dance with me?" Jane's question sounded more like a demand, but Maura didn't mind at all. She smiled up at the brunette and took her hand, thinking that if Jane was going to dance with her, then at least it meant she hadn't done anything wrong.

On the dance floor, Jane pulled Maura's arms around her neck and placed her hands on Maura's hips, consciously reversing the roles they had played earlier. The music had a fast beat, but Jane kept her movements slow as she stared challengingly into Maura's eyes.

Maura's mouth went dry as she saw the barely controlled anger seething behind Jane's stare. "Jane?" she inquired softly. This was a huge change from the playful flirting they had engaged in earlier, and even from the awkwardness that had happened when they had first arrived. "Did I do something to upset you?" She asked with trepidation.

Jane's glare softened. "Of course not, Maur. I'm sorry I've been acting like an ass, but I just can't stand it when these guys act like they can talk you into bed with them." She leaned forward, kissed Maura's lips gently, and pulled the woman closer to her so that her mouth was beside Maura's ear. "They can't have you, Maura Isles. You're mine," Jane told her.

Maura's eyes closed at Jane's words, and her mouth fell open at the feel of Jane's mouth kissing the bruise on her neck softly. "I didn't realize you were so possessive, Jane," she breathed.

"Do you mind terribly?" Jane asked, her lips still against Maura's neck.

"I think if you keep doing that, you might convince me to like it," Maura replied, playfully.

"I can think of a lot of very persuasive things I can do," Jane responded in kind, biting down gently.

Maura wasn't so gentle; she pulled Jane's head away from her neck by the hair and crashed her lips to Jane's, kissing her hard, then biting her bottom lip as she pulled back. She smiled at Jane's groan of frustration. "What do you say we get out of here?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Jane agreed quickly, taking Maura's hand and leading her towards the exit.

Maura happily followed behind Jane, getting an excellent view of Jane's ass in her tight jeans. But just then she felt a hand grabbing at her free arm. "Where ya goin' darlin'? We was jist gettin' started," a man's drunken voice slurred.

Maura turned around, her hand still tightly clasping Jane's. "Sorry, I'm taken." She held up their joined hands as if they were evidence.

"S'alright. I gots enough for the both of yas," he grinned in what he thought was a pleasing fashion as he reached around and tried to grab Maura's ass.

Jane saw the move first, however. She grabbed his arm and pulled him around to face her. "The lady said no, which means you should walk away. Now."

"And what if I don' wanna leaf, huh? Whatchoo gonna do 'bout it?" he drawled belligerently as he pushed Jane's shoulder ineffectively.

Jane raised one eyebrow and smirked as he tried to push her harder, but she wouldn't budge. Frustrated, he drew his hand back, gearing up for a wild punch.

"Jane!" Maura cried out, but Jane didn't need the warning. She simply blocked the man's punch with her left arm and returned the blow with her right, hitting him in exactly the correct spot to break his jaw. He howled in pain as she calmly said, "That is what I'll do if you don't go away." Then she squinted at him and kneed him in the groin. He fell to the ground, grabbing his crotch. "And that is the least of what I'll do to you if you ever touch her again." Jane turned to Maura and asked, "Are you ok, Maur?" as she touched the shorter woman's face.

Maura couldn't do anything but stare for a moment, then she wrapped her arms around Jane's waist and drove their hips together roughly. Leaning forward, she whispered into Jane's ear, "I usually abhor violence, but that was strangely, yet incredibly, arousing. I'd really like for you to rip off my clothes and fuck me right now." She nibbled delicately at Jane's earlobe, knowing from their conversation the previous night just how turned on Jane would get from her words.

Jane was yet again very glad that she wasn't male so the evidence of her arousal was not too obvious to the crowd that she was certain was now watching them closely. Swallowing audibly, Jane responded, "How about we go back to the ship and talk about that?"

Maura stepped back and grinned at her. "I thought you'd never ask."


	7. Chapter 7

NOTE: To make up for my late updates, this chapter is pretty much pure M-rated. Hope you like!

* * *

Jane had a lot of trouble keeping her hands off of Maura while the two made their way back to Maura's room. So, when Maura finally opened the door, Jane ushered her into the room quickly, spun her around and pressed her up against the now-closed door. Jane's hands reached down to grab Maura's ass, and her mouth swallowed Maura's moan as she pressed her lips to Maura's hard. Jane's tongue sought out Maura's and began to sensually massage it, moving Maura's tongue into her own mouth and back again.

Maura's arousal skyrocketed as she felt Jane's fingers digging into her ass, and she brought one leg up around Jane's hip. Maura's hands grasped Jane's breasts through her tank top roughly, as Jane broke off their kiss to slide her tongue down Maura's neck. Jane wove random shapes on Maura's neck with her tongue, eventually finding the hickey she had left there earlier. Maura's breath hitched at the feel of Jane's teeth scraping over the same spot, and she grabbed the back of Jane's neck with one hand. She moaned as Jane softly whispered, "You're mine," then bit down, hard.

Maura pulled Jane's hips into her own with her leg as she pressed her own hips forward, one hand tangling in Jane's hair, the other pulling at the back of Jane's tank top in an effort to remove the barrier. Jane pulled Maura's other leg around her, lifting the light-haired beauty off of her feet. Maura softly squealed, surprised, as Jane carried her towards the bed, her tongue and teeth still working on Maura's neck.

Maura marveled at the strength of Jane's arms as Jane laid her down softly on her back. Jane straddled Maura's lap as she pulled back to look into Maura's eyes, taking in the woman's swollen, parted lips, watching as her full breasts moved up and down with Maura's heaving breaths. A small smile crossed her face as she whispered, "So beautiful," and with one hand, caressed Maura's cheek softly. Jane's fingertips lightly traced over the lines of Maura's lips as she continued to stare in disbelief.

"Jane," Maura urged, her hands reaching underneath Jane's tank top to feel the brunette's abdominal muscles. Maura lifted the edge of Jane's shirt slowly, and, not breaking eye contact, Jane lifted her arms over her head so Maura could remove the tank top. Maura bit her bottom lip at the sight of Jane's cream colored lace bra. Clearly she had been anticipating something of this nature happening if she had chosen to wear such sexy undergarments. And Maura definitely appreciated the forethought.

Maura ran her fingers over the surprisingly soft skin of Jane's exposed abs, watching and feeling the muscles twitch as Jane's breathing quickened. Maura leaned upwards to place soft kisses on Jane's neck, down to her collar bone and shoulders. Jane tilted her head back, her eyes sliding closed and a small gasp escaping her lips as Maura's teeth hit a particularly sensitive spot just below her collar bone.

As Maura's hands began to lower the straps of Jane's bra, Jane's hands reached behind Maura to slowly unzip her dress, pleasantly surprised when she realized that Maura was not wearing a bra. Maura's breath hitched as she felt Jane's hands touching the bare skin of her back, and leaned upwards to kiss Jane's lips again. Moving slowly yet again, Jane trailed her fingers up Maura's back, finding the straps of Maura's dress and beginning to pull them down.

Jane broke off the kiss and stood up suddenly, leaving Maura gasping with parted lips. Jane smirked at the look on Maura's face, feeling somewhat accomplished at leaving the beautiful woman in such a condition from only a few kisses and a little revealed skin. She reached forward to touch Maura's shoulders, pulling the straps of the dress down and letting out a gasp of her own as the woman's breasts were revealed.

Maura took the opportunity to ask a question that she hoped would not end things. "Are you sure about this, Jane?"

Jane met Maura's eyes and responded, "I'm very sure."

"Good," Maura said, standing up to let her dress fall down to the floor, leaving her in only a green lace thong and silver heeled sandals.

"Wow," Jane breathed, her eyes taking in the gorgeous woman before her. She swallowed and licked her lips, placing her fingertips on Maura's lips and slowly traced them across her jawline and down her neck. Moving to Maura's shoulders, Jane gently pushed Maura down to lay back on the bed, settling herself with one knee between Maura's legs.

Maura was surprised at how compliant she was acting. Normally, she liked to have at least some control during sexual encounters, but she found herself acceding to every one of Jane's non-verbal directions. And she found it incredibly arousing. She looked up only to see Jane licking her lips with anticipation as she continued trailing her fingertips down the slope of Maura's collarbone, down to the valley between Maura's breasts, briefly touching each hardened nipple and smiling as Maura moaned softly in response.

Jane's fingers continued their exploration, softly caressing Maura's toned abdomen and stopping to trace repeatedly over the top edge of Maura's panties. Maura saw Jane bite her bottom lip as she delicately placed one fingertip just under the elastic, feeling the warmth of Maura's skin so close to that amazing place that Jane wanted to touch so badly. Yet she controlled the urge in order to draw out Maura's pleasure, as Jane enjoyed the soft moans and gasps that escaped Maura's slightly parted, swollen lips.

Jane continued her exploration, thinking that Maura's skin was the softest she had ever felt. She removed her finger from the waistband of Maura's incredibly sexy panties, hearing a disappointed grunt as Maura's hips bucked upwards, seeking more contact from the brunette. Jane's lips curled into a lustful smile as her fingertips traced down Maura's hips and up just under the elastic holding Maura's thong in place at the apex of her ass cheeks, drawing a louder moan from the flushed woman as her eyes closed and her hips lifted up again.

Jane slowly traced her fingertips – still under the elastic – around Maura's hips and down to her lower abdomen, down towards Maura's aching center. Maura let out a gasped, "Yes," but Jane denied her again, withdrawing her fingertips from the elastic and tracing them down the inside of Maura's thighs, which already glistened with her damp desire. Again biting her lip, Jane continued lightly tracing her fingertips downwards, over the back of Maura's knees – getting a surprised squeak – and calves – getting a low moan.

Maura felt like she might explode from all this build-up. It felt like Jane was worshipping every inch of her body, in ways that she had never felt before. As Jane's fingers finally reached her feet and followed the lines of her sandal's straps, Maura heard herself begging, "Please, Jane, please!"

At this utterance, Jane almost gave in, but waited, knowing that the extended build-up would make Maura's ultimate climax even stronger. Jane kissed Maura's ankle lightly, hearing the woman exhale forcibly. Jane moved her lips, tracing her tongue to the back of Maura's knee as Maura began to writhe in earnest. "Please, Jane," she begged again, feeling nothing but pleasure everywhere as Jane's tongue reached the inside of her thigh. Jane bit down suddenly, her tongue immediately soothing the impression made by her teeth as Maura moaned in response.

Maura's hips began to rock, anticipating further contact, but Jane skipped over the place that Maura wanted her most. Then Jane's tongue, like her fingertips before, traced just underneath the waistband of Maura's panties and across her stomach. "Oh, yesss," Maura hissed, as Jane kissed and licked her way up to Maura's breasts, her hands kneading Maura's hips in time with their rocking.

Jane's hands soon joined her mouth, teasing hardened nipples with nails and teeth. Jane moved upwards to join with Maura's lips and tongue in a deep, passionate kiss. Maura finally lifted her hands off of the bed, tangling one in Jane's unruly hair and digging the nails of the other into the back of Jane's neck. Jane moaned into Maura's mouth, letting some of her body weight fall onto Maura as she placed her thigh between Maura's thighs, rubbing it against her core.

Maura moaned loudly, her head falling back at the long-awaited contact. Jane kissed, licked and sucked on Maura's exposed neck, again finding the hickey she left earlier and biting down. Maura wrapped one leg around Jane, drawing the brunette even closer. "Please, Jane," Maura whispered, her hips bucking quickly.

"Please what, Maur?" Jane rasped into Maura's ear, her low voice deepened even more with desire. Jane's strong hand traced slowly down Maura's side.

"Please fuck me, Jane, please, please, please!" Maura was so aroused she was almost in tears, and Jane almost came when she heard the unexpected profanity slip easily out of Maura's lips.

Jane bit down softly on Maura's earlobe as her hand reached underneath Maura's panties, finding more slippery wetness than she had expected. Jane's fingers slipped easily between Maura's folds, drawing random shapes up and down the length of her, listening to Maura's soft moans and small squeaks. Suddenly, Jane pressed one finger down hard on Maura's clit, eliciting a loud moan. Maura's breathing quickened even more, her moans growing louder, as Jane circled the spot with two fingers. Then, as Jane slightly pinched Maura's clit between her thumb and forefinger, Maura screamed, "Fuck yes, Jane," and reached a climax.

Jane smiled wickedly as she kept her fingers moving to draw out Maura's orgasm for as long as she could. Finally slowing her movements, Jane felt Maura's muscles begin to relax. "Jane," Maura began, but Jane surprised her again, biting down hard over the original hickey on Maura's neck as she plunged two fingers deep inside. Maura squealed with surprise and pleasure, feeling her second orgasm begin to overtake her as Jane drew her fingers in and out, matching the rhythm of Maura's hips as they moved of their own accord.

Jane's fingers curled slightly, rubbing over and over the spot inside that drove Maura' crazy. Maura was screaming now, her inner muscles clenching down on Jane's long fingers. Maura felt Jane's muscles stiffen and smiled, knowing that Jane was coming as well. Then Jane curled her fingers just a little more, and Maura came for the second time, her manicured nails digging deep furrows up Jane's back. Maura screamed, "Yes, Jane! Oh fuck yes! Jaaaaane!"

When Maura finally came back down to earth, her breathing slowly evening out, Jane withdrew her fingers and brought them to her lips, sucking each one dry. She moaned, "Oh, Maura, you taste amazing." Jane closed her eyes as she licked the last of Maura's essence off of her hand. Maura licked her lips at the sight, feeling her arousal grow yet again. "Jane," she began again, but was interrupted by Jane's gravely whisper, "I have to taste you, Maur."

Maura felt herself give up all control again as Jane's lips and tongue began teasing the skin of her waist. Jane's hands came up and removed Maura's thong, carefully placing the wet item into her pocket as she again kissed and licked her way up Maura's leg, but this time she paused halfway up Maura's thigh, staring at the wetness that had returned to Maura's neatly trimmed folds.

Jane looked up at Maura's face and smiled. She whispered, "So beautiful," and dipped her tongue into the delicious slippery liquid. Jane moaned into Maura's folds, the slight vibration eliciting a high-pitched moan from Maura. The sound caused Jane's inner muscles to clench, and she felt her own hips rocking. Jane continued to move her agile tongue over and around Maura's clit, drawing hoarse moans from the writhing woman.

Maura's moans turned into screams as Jane sucked Maura's clit between her lips. As Jane gently scraped over the node with her teeth, she felt Maura begin to climax again and immediately plunged three fingers hard into her tight opening. Maura screamed Jane's name over and over as Jane pumped her fingers in and out, faster and harder, as she continued to suck on Maura's clit. Jane felt Maura's walls contract over and over as she continued her lustful assault, trying to extend Maura's orgasm for as long as she could.

Maura couldn't believe the intensity of the pleasure she felt as Jane's long fingers continued to fuck her and Jane's agile tongue brought her to a state of ecstasy. Maura couldn't do anything but scream and writhe as her orgasm persisted…and as she felt herself finally coming down, the angle of Jane's fingers changed and Jane's tongue and lips put more pressure on her clit. Maura's vision blurred and filled with stars as she called out Jane's name one last time.

Jane felt Maura faint as her muscle contractions slowed. She grinned, quite pleased with herself, and softly kissed the thigh that now lay limply next to her ear. Jane reluctantly removed her fingers from Maura's core, enjoying the feel of Maura's final spasms, then licked her fingers clean. She moved up to lay down next to Maura, put her arms around the smaller woman, and waited patiently for her lover to awake.


	8. Chapter 8

NOTE: Over 200 followers now! And 50 favorites! As a reward, here's a quick update, with more m-rated stuff, as requested… and if there's anything specific you'd like to see, let me know. I'm always open to suggestions J

Ok, truthfully, I was just really bored at work today, and you know what they say about idle hands…

Jane stood under the spray of water in Maura's shower, reveling in memories of the previous night…

_Maura's eyes fluttered open soon after the echo of her last pleasured scream died out. She looked into Jane's eyes, confused. "What? …Did I?"_

_"You fainted," Jane answered, smiling._

_Maura's almost incoherent rambling continued, "But I never…and you…and…wow."_

_Jane chuckled. "Thank you for the complement, and did you know that you are completely adorable when you're incoherent?" Jane kissed Maura's nose and then the top of her head._

_Maura's brow furrowed as she tried to gather her thoughts, but all she came up with was, "That was…wow… I've never… and I can't seem to move my legs right now."_

_Jane just laughed, quite pleased with Maura's reaction._

_Maura closed her eyes and slowed her breathing back to its normal pace. She licked her lips, opened her eyes and focused on Jane's lips. She brought one tired hand over to touch Jane's mouth with her fingertips. "I want to touch you so badly, Jane, but I don't think I can move enough right now." She bit her bottom lip and avoided meeting Jane's gaze._

_Jane smiled, "Oh don't worry, beautiful. I am fully satisfied." Jane grinned wickedly as Maura finally made eye contact. "Besides, there's always tomorrow."_

_Maura smirked up at the brunette. "Be prepared then, Jane. I intend to have my way with you as soon as I can move again."_

_"I look forward to it," Jane responded, her voice lowering slightly. She kissed Maura chastely on the lips. "Now go to sleep. You need to rest up so we can stay in bed all day."_

_Maura snuggled her face into Jane's neck and exhaled audibly. "Oh Jane, I think you found erogenous zones that I didn't even know I had," Maura said._

Breaking out of her reverie, Jane grinned foolishly, thinking not only about how much she enjoyed pleasuring Maura, but also how much she liked cuddling with her and sleeping with her arms around Maura's gorgeous body. Jane felt herself becoming aroused and considered touching herself, but resisted the urge, content in the knowledge that soon an extremely beautiful, sexy as hell woman would be awake to ravish her. Jane bit her lip at the memory of Maura's face as she came, and began mentally listing other things she could do to make Maura scream.

Jane shook her head in an attempt to calm down and poured some body wash into her hands. At the scent of the liquid, Jane moaned softly; now she knew at least part of why Maura always smelled so delicious, like strawberries and cream with just a hint of citrus and mint.

In the other room, Maura awoke slowly, stretching her body and reveling in the pleasant ache she felt as her hips lifted up from the bed. Hearing the water running in the bathroom, Maura smiled wickedly. _It is so Jane's turn now_, she thought as she stood up and walked into the bathroom.

The translucent shower curtain revealed the outline of Jane's body as she was rinsing her hair, her arms raised up above her head. Maura licked her lips and whispered, "Stunning." She pulled back the curtain and stepped into the shower, ignoring Jane's smile and attempted greeting as she pulled the brunette's head down to meet her lips, thrusting her tongue forcefully into Jane's mouth. Maura swallowed Jane's moan, grabbed her shoulders, and pushed her back against the cool tile wall. Her hands drifted downwards and she grasped Jane's breasts harshly, pinching and twisting both nipples.

Jane's head flew back as she cried out at the sensation. Maura's mouth and tongue moved directly to Jane's neck, where she sucked and bit down lightly. Continuing downward, Maura's teeth found a spot on Jane's collarbone that made Jane's hips buck and her moans to deepen. Taking mental note of the location, Maura continued downward again, her lips and tongue lapping up water from Jane's skin, tasting slightly of soap but mostly of Jane.

Reaching Jane's breasts, Maura immediately took one hardened nipple into her mouth, sucked hard, then released it with a soft pop. Maura looked up and met Jane's eyes as the taller woman tried to catch her breath. Maura smiled lustfully and bit down on Jane's other nipple, causing the brunette to let out a loud, wordless moan.

Maura's mouth felt even better than Jane had imagined, and as Maura teased Jane's nipples, pinching and biting each, Jane's fingers dug into Maura's shoulders. Maura began to kiss and lick down and around each of Jane's abdominal muscles as her hands sought out Jane's ass and grasped it firmly. As Maura's tongue finally reached the top of Jane's mound, Jane cried out in anticipation, "Oh god, Maur!"

Maura paused for a moment to appreciate the brazilian-style trim that she had not expected to see from Jane, who seemed, at least most of the time, like the quintessential tomboy. Maura found herself getting even more aroused by this other, more feminine side of her Jane. She licked her lips and quickly dove in, her tongue seeking and finding Jane's clit. Maura flattened her tongue against the sweet bud, causing Jane to moan loudly. Then Maura backed off a little, slowing her movements and working her tongue around but not touching Jane's clit.

Jane was incredibly aroused by the entire assault and found herself whimpering whenever Maura's tongue drew close to her clit. "Please, Maur! Oh god, please!"

Maura's own sex was dripping with arousal and her hips bucked when Jane begged for more contact. Moaning Jane's name into her folds, Maura pulled one of Jane's legs around to rest on her shoulder and finally brought her tongue to Jane's entrance, tracing around the opening as Jane's hips thrust forward.

"Please, Maur! Fuck! God! Please!" Jane's voice spurred Maura on as she roughly thrust her tongue into Jane's core, quickly moving in, out and around. She felt Jane's walls begin to tighten and moaned at the new sensation. The soft vibrations of Maura's tongue as she moaned made Jane's voice raise an octave. "God, Maur, I'm so close," she whispered as Maura continued trying to force her tongue as deep as it could go, curling around and around to taste every inch of Jane that she could.

Noticing that Jane's hips bucked harder when she hit a particular spot, Maura concentrated her efforts there, the tip of her tongue flicking against the slightly ridged area, as she continued thrusting in, out and around. Jane's moaning grew faster and louder with each thrust. "Fuck yes! Oh god, Maur! Fuck so good! Oh god, fuck! Maura!"

Finally, Maura flattened her tongue and thrust directly into that spot as Jane came undone. Her walls contracted wildly around Maura's tongue, and Maura tried to keep pressure on that spot to draw out Jane's orgasm for as long as possible.

As Jane's muscles began to relax and her breathing began to slow, Maura began thrusting her tongue into Jane again. She moved one hand around to tease Jane's clit, flicking against the hardened node and pinching softly. Jane's head flew back, banging into the tile, but neither woman noticed. Jane felt herself begin coming again and yelled, "Fuck, Maur! God, yes, Maur!"

Maura increased the pressure on Jane's clit as she almost fully withdrew her tongue to trace around the inner edge of Jane's opening. Jane moaned, a constant stream of, "Please, Maur, fuck, please, Maur!"

Then Maura gently thrust her tongue a little bit deeper, keeping up the circular motion. The new sensations made Jane moan desperately and wordlessly, until Maura found that one spot again, and with a loud cry of Maura's name, Jane felt her muscles contract again.

Maura moaned in response, almost coming herself from the feeling of Jane's walls closing down on her tongue. Maura kept her fingers moving over Jane's clit as she eased the brunette down from her climax.

"God, Maur, I don't think I can stand up anymore," Jane said breathlessly, as she felt her knee buckling. Maura removed Jane's leg from her shoulder and helped Jane slide down the tiles to sit in the tub. Jane looked into Maura's eyes, gave her a goofy smile, and just said, "Wow." Maura smiled and reached behind herself to turn off the water. Jane licked her lips as her eyes drank in the image of Maura stretching her arm back, which pushed out her chest, the water dripping off of her breasts, her hair damp and delightfully stringy. "Dear lord, Maur, you are so amazing," she said softly.

Maura felt her face flush at Jane's complement and was about to reply when she saw Jane's skin pebbling and a shiver run through her body. "Let's go back to bed and warm you up, Jane," she suggested, standing up.

Jane's jaw dropped as she gasped loudly. Licking her lips and swallowing hard, Jane couldn't stop her eyes from roaming all over the figure in front of her, so inviting. She ran her hands up the sides of Maura's legs and sat up, kissing the inside of Maura's thighs.

Maura exhaled harshly, her eyes beginning to close. Then suddenly she opened her eyes wide and lightly slapped Jane's hands away. "Hey, none of that now," she scolded playfully. "It's my turn to ravish you today, remember?"

"I think I've been thoroughly ravished and now I'm in the mood _to_ ravish," Jane replied with a smirk, her eyes glued to Maura's inviting mound.

"No, I don't think you've been quite ravished enough yet, Jane," Maura said, shaking her head.

Jane decided to try a change of tactics. "Just one taste, Maur? Pretty please?" she begged, making herself sound desperate.

Maura smiled, her eyes amused. "Maybe later, Jane. Now please come on out of the tub." Maura's sexy voice lowered as she stared into Jane's eyes and said, "I promise I'll make it worth the effort."

Jane swallowed, her breathing speeding up again. "Ok," was all she could manage to squawk out as she let the vision in front of her help her stand. The women didn't bother with towels; they just walked back into the bedroom, both excited to continue their exploration of each other.

As they entered the bedroom, Jane pushed Maura up against the wall, kissing her passionately. Maura tolerated the assault for a moment, but when Jane began to reach for her breasts, she pushed the taller woman off and backed her up onto the bed. Jane fell back, surprised, and Maura straddled her hips.

Maura leaned down and kissed Jane softly, then whispered into her ear, "Let me have my way with you, Jane. I promise you won't be disappointed." Maura bit down on Jane's earlobe, stretching it out with her teeth.

Jane moaned and replied, "As you wish, Maur."


	9. Chapter 9

NOTE: Mucho thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing (or just reading)! To Saint73 and others who have asked, this is absolutely my first fan-fic, but I have written my own original stuff for more years than I'd like to admit to (some published, some complete crap), and I pretty much write for a living (non-fiction, of sorts), so I'm not exactly a complete newbie at this. That said, thank you all for the complement of not believing that this is my first fic J

ANOTHER NOTE: Please don't be reading this at work, unless you (like me) are lucky enough to have your own office with a door that you can shut while you pretend to do your actual work and instead play with fictional characters that you (like me) wish that you owned so that you could pay the mechanic to get your car fixed.

_Maura leaned down and kissed Jane softly, then whispered into her ear, "Let me have my way with you, Jane. I promise you won't be disappointed." Maura bit down on Jane's earlobe, stretching it out with her teeth._

_Jane moaned and replied, "As you wish, Maur."_

Suddenly, Jane felt Maura's hands everywhere, sliding down her sides, up her legs, over her breasts, and every touch felt electric, as if actual sparks were being generated wherever their skin met. Maura's mouth returned to Jane's, and Maura was not surprised to find Jane's tongue battling with her own. Maura's arousal caused a moment of weakness, and Jane took advantage, wrapping her arms around Maura, seeking to regain some dominance, and used her strong legs to roll them over.

Unfortunately, Jane was so turned on that she didn't realize they were so close to the edge of the bed, and her movement sent both women to the floor. Maura landed on her back and grunted with pain as Jane landed on top of her. Coming out of her desire-filled daze, Jane jumped up saying, "Oh my god, Maur, I'm so sorry! Are you ok?!" She knelt down next to the smaller woman, feeling tears building up in her eyes. "Please, Maur, tell me what hurts."

Maura opened her eyes, saw the fear and concern on Jane's face, and couldn't stop the laughter from bubbling up out of her.

"Maura, did you hit your head?" Jane asked, still worried. "Please tell me you're ok."

"I'm fine, Jane," Maura choked out between giggles. "But couldn't you have just rolled the other way? I mean, a whole king-sized bed and you just happen to try and …" Her voice trailed off as she saw Jane's expression become indignant, and Maura couldn't help laughing even harder.

"Well, I was a little distracted, you know…" Jane started, then her gaze fell upon the overly-large bed and she realized why Maura found the situation so amusing. She began to chuckle and laid down next to Maura on the floor. "I really am sorry," she said in between chortles. "Are you sure you're ok?"

Maura had regained her abilities to breathe and speak as her heart warmed at Jane's clear concern for her well-being. "Yes, Jane, I'm really ok. But don't think you wont be paying for this later," she added with a sexy smirk.

"Oh, really?" Jane asked, her arousal heightening again.

Maura pulled herself up to her hands and knees, straddling Jane's body, stared directly into Jane's eyes, and said, "Really." Then she drove her hips down onto Jane's, their centers almost joining, which drew a deep moan from the surprised brunette. Licking her lips, Maura rotated her hips, making both women gasp. "Oh, I think I'm going to like this floor," Maura commented, continuing to grind her core against Jane's.

Jane closed her eyes and her head flew back as Maura's heat dripped onto Jane's skin. Maura's gyrations brought her center across Jane's clit sporadically, and Jane's hands grabbed Maura's hips, trying to increase the pressure and friction on the correct spot, but Maura had better leverage and resisted Jane's guidance. Jane groaned with frustration.

"Tell me what you want, Jane," Maura demanded.

"Want…need more," Jane panted.

"More what, Jane?" Maura asked as she drove her hips down onto Jane's, eliciting another moan from the brunette. "More of this?" She again drove her hips downwards, deliberately missing the spot where she knew Jane wanted her most, and Jane whimpered softly. "Or maybe more of this?" Maura asked, placing one leg between Jane's thighs and pressing down the length of Jane's core, drawing a louder moan. Maura rubbed her thigh over Jane's clit slowly, as Jane wrapped one leg around Maura's hips and raised up her other knee so that Maura's motions would rub her own clit against Jane's thigh.

Maura hummed at the sudden pleasure and began moving faster, the brunette's hips bucking in time with her own. "Fuck, Jane," she cried out. "You have such good rhythym," she encouraged, causing Jane to pump her hips even faster. Jane grunted with each upward thrust, trying to bring the moth to their climax quickly.

"Oh, Jane!" Maura moaned as she felt the brunette beneath her turn her leg slightly, her hips bucking in earnest. Maura sat up slightly, changing the angle at which her leg rubbed against Jane's core, drawing an "Oh god, Maur," from the writhing woman. Maura reached down with one hand and grabbed one of Jane's breasts harshly, twisting the tightened nipple, as her other hand did the same to her own breast. Jane's eyes flew open at the new sensations and the sight of Maura touching her own breast caused a fresh wave of heat to rush down to her center. She moaned loudly, "Fuck, Maur!"

Maura moaned in response, "So close, Jane, fuck, so close!" Their hips moved together of their own accord, and sweat dripped from both bodies, mingling their scents and lubricating their skin. "Fuck, Jane, just like that! Yes!" Maura moaned each time their bodies connected and Jane's back arched as Maura's words drew her closer and closer to orgasm. Finally, the two women made eye contact, and with one last thrust, they came in unison.

As her internal convulsions slowed to a stop, Maura collapsed on top of Jane and said, "That wasn't exactly what I had intended, but…wow." She grinned as her face snuggled into Jane's neck.

Jane chuckled and responded, "Wow indeed." Her breathing was still labored and she felt like her body was shivering on the inside – in a good way.

Maura hummed and stood up, only to quickly sit down on the bed as her legs were still shakey.

"And that's why I'm not moving for a while yet," Jane commented from her place on the floor. Her stomach grumbled in seeming agreement.

Maura laughed. "Maybe you just feel weak from lack of food. After all, only one of us ate this morning."

Jane's jaw dropped at Maura's innuendo. Despite Maura's clear propensity to talk about sex – and Jane's usually ensuing arousal – Jane was still somewhat shocked to hear the rather dirty joke come of out Maura's mouth. She decided to respond in kind. "Well then, why don't you come down here and feed me?" she invited.

Maura thought for a moment. "Tempting, but I think we both need some real food so we have the energy for round four. Or is it round five already?"

Jane licked her lips. "I lost count. My legs are saying at least five."

"Jane, your legs can't actually…oh, metaphor. Sorry."

Jane just laughed as she slowly rose into a seated position and wrapped her arms around Maura's calves, placing a light kiss on Maura's knee. "You're just too adorable, has anyone ever told you that?" She smiled up at Maura, but couldn't quite interpret the expression on her face.

One corner of Maura's mouth turned up in a half-smile as she stroked her hand through Jane's hair. "No one has ever used that term to describe me before you, Jane," she responded seriously.

"Well, then, it's about damn time somebody did," Jane said, her smile broadening into a grin. "Now, where's the room service menu, cutie-pie?"

Maura laughed. "I think you're the adorable one, Jane," she replied as she stood up and walked over to a side table to find the menu.

Jane rolled her eyes dramatically. "Try telling that to my Ma when she's trying to get me to do something ridiculously girly," she joked, trying to diffuse the tension that had seemingly appeared from nowhere when she had called Maura 'adorable.'

"Next time I will," Maura replied, smiling at the brunette and handing her the menu.

Jane sprawled out on the bed, turned directly to the lunch menu, and said, "I want a cheeseburger."

"Jane, it's not even noon yet," Maura scolded lightly.

Jane laughed. "Um, have you looked at the clock recently, Maur?"

Maura gave her a searching look, then checked the clock and saw that it was just past two pm. "I must have lost track," she said softly. "You are quite the distraction." Maura's eyes ran over Jane's form and she licked her lips.

"Hey!" Jane protested. "No more of that til after the food gets here." She bit her lip as she saw Maura's eyebrow arch and her stance alter slightly, one hand on a shapely hip. "And we should both put on some clothes."

Maura's bright laughter sent a shiver directly up Jane's spine, and she closed her eyes. "Stop that!" she ordered.

"Stop what, Jane?" Maura asked innocently, moving closer to the brunette.

"Stop being so fucking sexy!" Jane replied as she jumped up, ran to the bathroom and shut the door behind her, the delightfully excited sound of Maura's laughter following her inside.

Maura smiled at the closed door, delighted that she could arouse Jane simply by acting like herself. She had never before known anyone who actually liked her the way she was, had never felt so free and relaxed, so accepted, so…in love? Maura had never been in love before, certainly not with her ex-fiance Garrett. She had liked certain things about Garrett, she supposed, but he really was – as Jane would say – a total asshat. And again her thoughts returned to Jane. Maura sighed, frustrated that her feelings never seemed to succumb to her logic. Maura found her pale pink silk robe, wrapped it around her, and opened the balcony doors so she could enjoy the glorious weather outside. Sitting at the balcony table, Maura perused the room service menu, hoping that she could order some fun items for later, before Jane recovered from whatever she was doing in the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Jane had been sitting on the bathtub ledge, thinking about a similar subject while trying to convince herself that she could make it at least through lunch without throwing Maura on the bed and fucking her senseless. Again. _Fuck that woman is so hot_, Jane thought as a mental image of the previous night formed in her head – Maura's head thrown back in ecstasy, her skin glimmering as she moaned – but then Jane remembered how peaceful Maura looked when she was sleeping, how cute her confused face was, her pondering face. How had she come to know all of these expressions so quickly? _Am I falling in love?_ Jane wondered. _No – it's way too soon – I can't be. Can I?_ Jane had only ever been in one committed relationship before, but Joey Grant the fucking bastard wasn't even worth mentioning anymore. The only time she had ever felt something remotely close to what she was feeling now was with Suzy Sherman, who had lived down the block from her. Jane remembered their first kiss under the tree in Suzy's backyard when they were fifteen, the beautiful shape of Suzy's tits underneath her tight sweater. _Not that Suzy had anything on Maura. Songs could be written about Maura's tits_, Jane thought. _And her lips, her eyes…just poetic. Shit, I really am falling for her_.

Jane sighed, put on a fluffy white bathrobe that she found behind the door, and opened the door, only to see Maura crossing her legs as she read a newspaper. Jane licked her lips. _We're never gonna make it through lunch_, she thought to herself as her eyes raked over Maura's not-quite-fully-exposed thighs.

"Hi, Jane," Maura greeted her calmly. "I ordered some things for dinner as well. I hope you don't mind, but I have a feeling we're just not going to make it ashore today. Perhaps we sould spend some time out here on the balcony. It would be nice to get some sun, I think." She looked over at Jane when she didn't receive a response. "Jane?" she asked, when the woman didn't move out of the bathroom doorway.

Jane licked her lips again. "When I said we should put on clothes, Maur, I didn't mean a sexy little bathrobe that I'd love to rip off of you."

Maura smirked; it actually made her feel powerful to be able to arouse Jane even when she was just sitting her relaxing. Of course, it also felt good to be aroused just by that look in Jane's eyes. Maura swallowed hard. "Well, perhaps after you have your cheeseburger, you can have me for dessert."

The matter-of-fact tone in Maura's voice made Jane inhale sharply. "Jesus, Maur," she whispered. Maura stood up and sauntered over to Jane, wrapping her hands around the brunette's neck and kissing her lips chastely. "You're so much fun to flirt with, Jane," she smiled.

Jane returned the smile. "You're not so bad yourself, beautiful," she replied, her hands beginning to untie the knot holding Maura's robe together. Maura deftly moved out of Jane's grasp as she heard a knock on the door, signaling that their lunch had arrived.

AN END NOTE (for this chapter): So the unfortunate fall actually did happen to me once, but (sigh) it didn't end nearly as well as Jane and Maura's. And I've been drinking scotch tonight, so please excuse the probably higher than usual number of typos and lack of proper grammar.


End file.
